The Truth is Known
by Autobot Moonstar
Summary: This is a OC/Ironhide love story. this book takes place in all 4 movies.
1. Chapter 1

_"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is our race was born. For a time, we live in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching each star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to a unknown planet called Earth. But we were all ready too late." Optimus Prime_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk in Mr. Tanner's history class, bored out of my mind, when suddenly I hear my name being called. "Ms. Witwicky, I hope you'll pay attention when your brother comes up to do his presentation." Mr. Tanner says to me. "Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Mr. Tanner just moments after he basically yelled at me. Sam goes up to the front of the classroom with his backpack. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." he says. "ok. For my family genealogy report..."Sam starts, but then Trent throws a rubber band at him. "OK who..who did that? People, responsibility." Mr. Tanner says as I look at Trent and give him a glare. "Um...so for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather. Who was a famous man, Captian Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first too explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the arctic shelf. So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen."

At that, some kids laughed. 'Really, they got to take it the wrong way' I thought to myself as I continued to listen to Sam. "Here's the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here, fifty dollars for this. Which is a bargain. These are my grandfather's glasses, I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they have seen many cool things." Sam said. "Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky? This isn't show and sell. this is the 11th grade. I don't think you're grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing. " Mr. Tanner says. "I know. This all goes to my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on Ebay." I tune out the rest, watching the clock tick by and waiting for the bell to ring. Just as Sam starts speaking again, the bell rings. I jump and hear Mr. Tanner say that there might be a pop quiz tomorrow or not. 'Great' I think to myself as I walk outside and to where dad was parked and got in the back. "I got my 3 A's" I tell Dad. "Where's your brother at?" Dad asks me. "Probably getting a C on his paper." I reply

Just than, Sam runs out to us waving his paper in the air "yes" he says happily. He sat in the passenger seat, next to dad. "So?" dad asks him. "A minus. It's still an A though." Sam says. "Wait..wait.. I can't see." Dad says as he looks at the paper, "It's an A." "So, I'm good?" Sam asks. "You're good" Dad tells him. "How the hell did you manage to get an A?" I ask my brother. "I just did, Star." Sam tells me. "whatever." I tell him. "Got a little surprise for you two." Dad said to us. "What kind of sur-?" Sam starts to ask dad. "No, no,no,no, dad. You've got to be kidding." Sam says. "Yeah he is, Sam." I say sarcastically. "You think that's funny?" Sam said. "Yeah I think it's funny." Dad says he drove into a dealership that looked like it had seen better days. "Here? you said half a car, not half a piece of crap." Sam says. "When I was your age, I was happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad tells him. "Dad, let me explain something to you. Ever seen the 40 year old virgin?" I ask dad. "Yeah" Dad said to me. "OK, that's what this is and that is 50 year old virgin. You want Sam and I to live that life?" I ask, pointing at two different cars. Than dad says the family motto, "no sacrifice, no victory." "I know the family motto, dad" I say in a sarcasm voice as we walk up to the front of the place.

"Welcome, I'm Bobby Bolivia. Like the country, just without the runs. How can I help?" He says as he shakes our hands. "Well, my son and daughter here, are looking to buy their first cars." Dad says to him. "You come to see me?" The guy asks us. "Kinda had to." Sam says as I say "yeah". "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby, Uncle Bobby, Gentlemen and lady." He says as I slightly cough. "Lemme tell you two something, the driver doesn't pick the car, the car picks the driver." Bobby B says. "This one's got racing stripes." Sam says as he walks over to a yellow and black Camaro while I walk over to a GMC Topkick truck that looked like it needed a good washing, which was right next to the Camaro. "Yeah, it's got racing stripes? What the heck is this? Yo, Manny where did this car come from?" Bobby yells out. "Feels good" I say quietly as I rub my hands on the steering wheel and in the center I see a symbol that is just like my necklace. "Star, this symbol here looks just like your necklace." Sam said to me. "I know, Sam because this GMC Topkick also has the same symbol as my necklace too." I reply back as I get out of the car and go over to Bobby B. "How much for the GMC topkick?" I ask him. "$5,000." he tells me.

"Awesome." I say as I hand over the correct amount due and I quickly go back to my new car. "How much?" I heard dad ask about the Camaro. "Well...considering the semi classic nature of the car, with the slick wheels, and the custom paint job..." Bobby B states. "Yeah, well, the paint's faded." Sam says."Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bobby B replies. "It's custom-faded?" Sam asked. "Well it's your first car, wouldn't expect you to know. 5 grand." He says. "Nah, not paying over 4 grand." Dad replies. "Come on kid, out of the car." Bobby says to Sam. "But you said the car picks the driver." Sam argues back. "Sometimes it'll pick a driver with a cheap ass father, now out of the car." Bobby B said as he turned around to another car, "Now this one here for 4 g's." He stated. "There's a Fiesta over there with racing stripes" Dad told Sam. "No, I don't want a Feista, I want this car." Sam says to him. Just as Sam closes the driver's door, the passenger door opens and hits the punch buggy car, making the car alarm go off.

_*Bumblebee, don't* _I feel the car slightly vibrate. 'Weird' I thought to myself as all of a sudden, all the windows on the cars just shattered all around us. Than Bobby B, my dad and my brother get up off the ground and Bobby b looks at dad and says, "$4,000" holding up four fingers. Dad pays the dude the 4 grand and Sam happily gets into his new car and than we follow dad home. I was driving my newly acquired GMC topkick truck behind Sam and dad, wondering why my car and Sam's car have the same symbol as my necklace. We got to the house in 15 minutes and I walked on dad's path while Sam walked on the grass. I walked inside and started to go up to my room, but mom saw me. "How was your day?" Mom asks me. "It was okay, but I'm going to change and give my truck a good wash." I tell her as I walk up the stairs and to my room.

I changed into blue shorts and a red tank with flames at the bottom. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and put on my blue flip flops than went to the garage to grab a bucket, sponge, soap and the hose and proceeded to wash my truck. I sprayed water first and I thought I saw it shiver, but I shook it off and I started cleaning the truck. It took a total of 15 minutes to wash my truck and afterwards, it looked very shiny. "Star, get ready." Sam yells at me from his room. "Why?" I yell back. "We're going to a lake party." Sam yells back. "I ain't changing. What I'm wearing is perfectly fine for a lake party and you better not bring Miles." I reply yelling back. "Miles is my friend, Star." Sam tells me. "Yeah, but he is always trying to flirt with me, and I hate it." I tell him. "We'll be leaving in 5 minutes, Star." Sam says as he disappears back into his room.

I sat on the hood of my truck and look at my necklace. "There's gotta be a connection between my necklace and the symbols on the steering wheel of my truck and Sam's car." I mumble to myself. "But what does the writing on the back mean?" I continue to mumble to myself. "Ready Star?" Sam asks me as he walks by and gets in his car. "Yeah." I reply as I jump off the hood and get in my truck also. We drive to Miles house and Miles get in Sam's car. 'Thank god' I think to myself. Soon, we were at the lake party. Sam parks his car on the side and I park mine right behind his. I jump out and walk over to where Sam stood while Miles climbs a tree. I got there in time to hear Trent, the jock, speak to Sam. "Hey, bro, that car, it's nice." one of Trent's friends say. Than Trent speaks up, "Hey. so what are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam replies and I just face palmed myself. "I-I see that. It looks fun." Trent says. "Yeah." Sam replied. "Ya know, so I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"

"Oh n-no that wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam said. "Oh yeah, what's it about? sucking at sports?" Trent asked mockingly. "No, it's about the link between football and brain damage. It's a good book. your friends will love it. It's got coloring pages, pop sections, mazes. It's a lot of fun." Sam tells him. "That's funny." Trent says as he walks forward. I decide to step in, but Mikaela beats me to it and I pull Sam back and yell at Miles. "Get out of the tree now, Miles. Get...out...of...the...tree or else." I say. Jumping out of the tree and coming over to where I stood by my truck, he puts his arm around me and leans in. "Don't even dare, Miles or I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine." I threaten and Miles walks away and jumps into Sam's car through the window. I get into my car, just to have Miles get in the passenger side. Looking at him, "Why are you here and not with Sam?" I ask. "Sam wants give to Mikaela a ride home and kicked me out of his car. "Fine, but do not try any funny stuff with me, Miles. I mean it and no feet on my dashboard." I tell him.

I drop him off at his house and drive home and I saw that I was there before Sam was. I turn off the engine and headed upstairs to my room. I got changed into my favorite pajamas. Blue and red with flames at the bottom of my pants and top. I head back down to grab something to eat and say good night to my parents and walk back to my room and fell sound asleep on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was suddenly woken up by Sam. "What ya want, Sam?" I ask groggily. "Our cars are being stolen." Sam says and I jump up and look out the window and they were being stolen. I get out of bed and get dressed and run down the stairs with Sam yelling "Dad, call the cops" as he grabbed his bike and I grabbed my skate board and we went after our cars. Sam was on his phone yelling at the cops to bring everyone and whatnot while I focused on following my truck while Sam followed his Camaro. We followed them to an abandoned place and watched as the Camaro and GMC top pick transforms into robots and the yellow one sends up a some sort of beam while the black one stands guard. Just than Sam pulls out his phone and starts video taping everything.

"This is Sam Witwicky and this is my sister, Iris Witwicky." "Star not Iris" I interrupt Sam. "Whoever finds this, our cars are alive. Okay? see that?" and Sam points the camera in the direction of the robots. "Since this may be my last day on Earth, I just wanna say mom, dad, I love you, and if you find _Busty Beauties_ under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no wait... okay that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." and Sam closes his phone and we stand up, and see that the robots weren't there any more. "I'm gonna go that way" I say pointing in the direction that we came from. "Okay, I'll go the other way than." Sam says and we go our separate ways.

As I was walking, my truck stops right in front of me and the driver's door opens. I try to go around, but it kept blocking me. "What? you want me to get in?" I say. "Yes." it replies back. I get in and the seat belt wraps around me. "I'm going to take you home now, Iris." It says. "ugh, It's Star not Iris." I reply. "You don't like Iris?" It asks "No" I curtly reply back. "If I may, why not?" "Because that wasn't the name my real parents gave to me when I was young. All I remember is that my parents and their friends called me Star which has to be short for my real name. What's your name and what was with that bright light?" I say. "My designation is Ironhide and Bumblebee was sending a message to the rest of the Autobots." Ironhide says. "What are autobots? and I'm going to guess that Bumblebee is the name of the Camaro?" I ask. "I shall let my leader tell you that. Yes, Bumblebee is name and he's our scout and the youngest of us all." Ironhide says as we pull up to my house.

"Is that what this symbol is?" I ask touching the symbol that's on the steering wheel. "Yes, Star it is." He replies. "Do you think when I meet the rest of you guys, if one of ya can tell me what the writing on the back of my necklace means?" I ask. "What do you mean?" He asks. "My necklace, well the pendant itself, is the same symbol you have and the writing on the back is in a language I cannot understand at all, and I have a feeling that it has to do with you guys." I say as I open the door. "We will help you, Star" Ironhide says. "OK. night" I reply as I head back upstairs and to my room. "You got your truck back?" mom asks me just before I could go into my room. "Yes, mom. uh where's dad?" I say. "He went to pick up Sam at the police station." Mom replies. "Ah okay. I'm gonna go back to bed now. night." I said as I go into my room and collapse on my bed, falling asleep right away. That night I had some weird dreams and it all had to do with my necklace and with my truck and Sam's car.

* * *

I wake up and look at my clock and see that it's almost noon. I get out of bed, put on dark blue jean shorts, a light red tank and my orange flip flops. I brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. I look out my window and see that Sam's car isn't in the driveway, but mine is and it needs another wash again. I head downstairs and out the door. I grabbed the hose and sprayed water my truck which caused Ironhide to shiver and I softly giggle. Just than, the Camaro drives up. "Sam" I yell "Yes Star?" He yells back "Can I wash your car?" I ask "My car's back?!" Sam yells as he pokes his head out of his window and the car drives up to his window. Sam closes his window and the next thing I know is he's running out of the house and the car follows him. I turn the water off and get into my truck. "You and your brother will be meeting more of us tonight." Ironhide says. "Oh okay. Sam's not really my brother." I reply. "His parents adopted me when I was 4 years old. I have no recollection of who my real parents are. All I have of them is this necklace that doesn't come off because the clasps are melted together adn the writing on the back I can't even understand." I further say. "My leader can help you understand what the writing means." Ironhide says as we follow Sam.

I see Sam hit a upturned piece of cement on the sidewalk and he goes flying. I get out of my truck and walk over to Sam. "Are you okay, Sam?" I ask just before Mikaela asks "That was...that was really awesome." "Well, it felt awesome and I'm not okay Star. I'm losing my mind a bit. I'm being chased my car right now. I got to go" Sam replies as he gets back up and rides away. I look at Mikaela, "I better go after him." I say as I turn around and see that Ironhide isn't there, so I end up running after Sam. I followed him to a lot under some bridge. "Sam, wait up will ya?" I say as I catch my breath when this cop car comes out of no where and knocks Sam off the bike. I see on the side that it says "to punish and enslave" instead of "to protect and serve." 'weird' I thought. I decide to walk over to Sam and as I got near, he started talking. "Officer! Listen!" and the door opens and Sam hits it, landing on the ground. "That's got to hurt." I say as I help him up.

Sam leans against the front of the car and starts speaking to it. "Listen to me! thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" I just end up tuning out some and next thing I know, Sam's on the ground, and the cop car transforms into a robot. "HOLY SHIT!" I yell and it turns and looks at me. the robot tosses me next to Sam and than leans over us, well, over Sam mainly and asks him a question. "Are you username Ladiesman217?" It asks. " "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replies "Are you username Ladiesman217?" It asks again. "Yeah" Sam replies scared. "Where is eBay item number 21153? Where are the glasses" It asks again. We both turn and run away, and we hit Mikaela, who was on her scooter. Sam pulls her off and they fall to the ground. "What is your problem, Sam?" she asks him. "Okay, there's a monster right there! it just attacked me and Star!" Sam tells her. "Oh shit, here he comes again. get up and run, we need to run!" I shout as I grab their hands and pull them up. Just then, Ironhide and Bumblebee drive up and slams into the other robot and then does a u-turn and faces towards us. We all climb into Bumblebee. I had a feeling that Ironhide wanted me to get into Bumblebee.

We drove from the vacant lot with the cop car following behind us. We drove through abandoned buildings while Sam and Mikaela screamed their heads off saying "we're gonna die! oh god we're gonna die!" "shut up you two. we're not gonna drive. He's a kick-ass driver" I replied. We ended up turning around and driving back the way we came. We drove onto an electrical company's property and Bee drove backwards into a dark place while Ironhide hid somewhere else. Bee locked the doors and we waited for about 5 minutes than Bee drove behind the cop car, while Ironhide transforms and fires at the cop car. "Decepticon punk" Ironhide says as he follows behind us. Bee stops and opens his door, Sam, Mikaela and I get out and watch as Bee transforms and fights the other robot with Ironhide helping.

Just than, a small robot comes towards us and attacks Sam. It pulls his pants off and as Mikeala runs over to the shed, I decide to fry that sucker. "Hey, you pit-spawned glitch" I yell and it turns its ugly head at me and I use my power and fry that thing until it's a smoldering heap of scrap metal. " Not so tough without a head huh?" Sam says as he kicks the head "since when have you had that power?" Sam turns to me and asks "um for a long time." I reply just as Ironhide and Bumblebee walk up to us. "what are they?" Mikeala asks. "robots" Sam replies. I just stay quiet. "But like a..like a different..you know, like a super advanced robot." Sam continues to say. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah it's definitely Japanese." Sam says again. Turning to look at him, "Sam, Just shut up okay?" I say.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela says as I walk towards them. "I don't think they want to hurt us. They would have already done that." I reply. "Really? do you speak robot?" Mikaela asks in a smart-alecky way. "I think they want something from us." Sam says as he stands next to me. "What?" She asks. "Well, because the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam tells her. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela tells him. "Can you talk?" Sam asks Bumblebee. -_XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you...Columbia Broadcasting System..- _"So you..you talk through the radio?" Sam asks _-Thank you, you're beautiful...you're wonderful, you're wonderful..- _Bee says as he claps. "So what was with last night?" _-message from starfleet, captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space...angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven. Hallelujah!- _"What are you like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asks. _-Anymore questions you wanna ask?- _Bee asks as he transforms into a car and Ironhide does the same. I walk over to Ironhide and climb inside. "Where did Star go?" Sam asks looking around.

"I'm right here, Sam" I stick my head out the window. "I suggest you do the same and get inside the car too." I say. "Are you crazy?" Mikaela asks. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to in the car?" Sam asks her. They get inside Bumblebee and off we go. As we drive, I see Bee stop and Sam and Mikaela get out and shortly later, Bee drives back to them and they get back in. We drove to a secluded alley and I climbed out of Ironhide and Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee. We waited for a few minutes and than three other cars drive up, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a search and rescue Hummer and a Peter Built 379 semi truck. Sam, Mikaela and I just stood there and watch as all the cars transforms into robots. The tallest one bends down to our level and looks directly at Sam and I.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Iris Star Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asks."They know your names" Mikaela says. "yes" Sam says while I say "It's Star not Iris." "My name is Optimus Prime." 'why does that sound familiar to me?' I think to myself. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus says. "But you can call us Autobots for short" the lime green one says. "Autobots" I say, trying to figure out why it sounded familiar. "What's cracking, lil' bitches?" The silver one says. "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus says. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz says as he nonchalantly sits on the hood of a broken down car. "What is that? how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks. "We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus says.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide and your guardian, Iris" Optimus says. "Again, I prefer Star over that Iris. and I figured as much too." I reply as Ironhide turns into cannons. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asks. "eEsy, Ironhide" Optimus tells him. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons." Ironhide replied. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus says to Sam. "Bumblebee, right?" Sam asks _-Check on the rep, yep second to none- _"So you're my guardian huh?" Sam asks. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them." The lime green bot says. "Our medical officer, Ratchet" Optimus says. "The boy's pheromones suggests he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet says as Sam and Mikaela look away from each other. I bent over laughing my ass off. "I'm gonna remember that Sam." I tell him as I continue to laugh. "And the other female is... slightly injured and...by the Allspark, it can't be." Ratchet says. That stopped me right there. "What do you mean, Ratchet?" Optimus asks. "The scans are showing that she is not human, but rather Cybertronian." Ratchet says. "How can that be, Ratchet?" asks Optimus. "I do not know." Ratchet replies.

"I believe I may know why, Prime." Ironhide says. "Explain, Ironhide." Optimus asks. "Star wears a necklace that has our symbol on it with Cybertronian writing on it." Ironhide tells her. "Is this true?" Optimus asks me. "Yes, sir."I reply. "Would you mind if I could look at it?" Optimus asks. "Um...thing is, the claps are melted together, so I have no way of taking it off at all." Optimus lowers his hand down, and I step on and he brings me up to his face. "Could you turn the necklace around so I can read the back, Iris?" Optimus asks. "It's Star" I say as I turn the pendant around so he could see the back. "Ratchet, the necklace is the reason why you are detecting a Cybertronian signal, because she is a Cybertronian." Optimus says. "What does it say?" I ask. Sighing, "It says that your name is Ravenstar Pax, sparkling of Shadowmoon and...myself."Optimus says. Just than, I scream out and clutch my head as memories come rushing back that were forgotten. It felt like hours, but in actuality, it was only 5 minutes. After the pain went away, I looked at my dad. "Are you okay, Ravenstar?" he asks me. "Yes, dad, I'm okay." I reply and see that he is shocked. "I remember everything now. I remember mom dying, you sending me away for my protection. I remember everything, dad." I say as he lowers his hand down and I stepped off and stood next to Sam.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asks. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus says as I try to hide my fear. "Mega-what?" Sam asks. "Megatron, Sam. He's the leader of the Decepticons and destroys anything." I tell him. "How do you know that?" Sam asks. "I just do, now shut up." I reply. "Ravenstar," Dad says in a warning tone that tells me to be quiet. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Dad says before Sam interrupts. "My grandfather" Sam says. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Dad says.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks. "e-Bay" Dad replies. "e-Bay" Sam repeats. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet says. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Dad tells him. "Please tell me you have those glasses?" Mikaela asks Sam. "I do." Sam replies. Then, the Autobots transforms into their car mode and Sam and Mikaela get into Bumblebee while I decide to ride inside my dad's car mode. "Ravenstar?" Dad asks. "Yes, dad" I ask. "I am happy to know you survived and are here." Dad tells me. "I am too, dad." I say as I lay back against the seat and dad strap me in. We arrived at Sam's and mine house in 10 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up in the alley behind the house. Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumbles and I climbed out of my dad's alt mode and jump down. "Oomph, that's gonna hurt" I mutter to myself as I land on my feet a little to hard. "Are you okay, Raven?" Dad asks me. "Yes, dad, I'm fine." I reply back. "I need you two too stay here, all right? You got to stay here and watch them." Sam said to me and Mikaela. "Okay." Mikaela replies back. "No can do, Sam" I say. "Star," Sam starts saying. "Sam, if I don't go with, your parents will worry and you'll get in trouble. And besides, I can also help look too." I said to him as I walk towards the house. "Fine, Star." Sam says as he follows me. "Thanks for staying on my path." Ron says to Sam. "Oh, yeah. No, no dad, hey!" Sam says as Ron opens the screen door. "At least Iris stayed on my path." Ron said. "The...oh the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path." Sam says as he leans against the screen door. "I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now." Sam says. "You know, I but half your car..." Ron starts saying. "Yeah?" Sam said questioningly. "...than I bail you out of jail and than I decided to do all your chores." Ron finishes saying.

"The chores." Sam said. "Life is great huh?" Ron replies back saying. "Life..life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam said. I look over to where we left Mikaela with the Autobots, and saw my dad standing up. 'Hurry up, Sam' I think to myself. "Oh the trash cans. sorry, dad. I'll do the trash cans right now" Sam says. "No, no. Don't want you to strain yourself" Ron says as he opens the door. "No. I won't strain myself, dad" Sam said as he pushed against the door. "It would hurt my feelings if you did." Sam says. "You're sure?" Ron asks him. "I promise, I'll do it." Sam said. "I'm gonna do the trash cans, scrape the grill, and sweep the whole house." Sam tells him as my dad steps over the trees into the yard. "Tonight, right now?" Ron asks. "Right now. The..I love you. God. I love you. " Sam says and I just roll my eyes. Ron goes back into the house and Sam and I turn around and look at the Autobots.

"What are you doing? what are you doing?" I ask as Sam says "Watch the path! watch the path! watch the..please..please..no, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh no!" Sam says as dad steps on the water fountain. "Oh, sorry. My bad." dad said to Sam. "Oh. I..you couldn't.." Sam starts saying. "Sam, just shut the fuck up all ready. We need to find those damn glasses." I say. "Ravenstar, language" Dad tells me. Sam runs over to Mikaela and talks to her while I see Mojo come out and run up to Ironhide's foot and pees on it. "No,no." Sam says as he runs over and grabs his dog. "This is Mojo. He's my pet. Okay? That's all. Just put the guns away..."Sam starts saying. "You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide states. "A what?" Sam asks. "Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asks. "He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua." I tell Ironhide before Sam could. "We love chihuahuas, don't we?" Sam says. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide says as I laugh. "H-he peed on you? bad Mojo, bad Mojo." Sam says as Ironhide repeats Sam's words. "Bad Mojo. Ugh, my foot's gonna rust." Ironhide says as he walks off.

"All right." Sam mumbles. "Shut up and go hide" Sam says while dad says, "Just hurry." Sam and I go inside and up to his room. "Where are they? no..no..."Sam says as he moves his stuff around. "Damn. Your room is messier than mine." I state as I start looking and I see dad lifting Mikaela up to Sam's window and she climbs in. "Time is short" Dad mentions. "They really want those glasses" Mikaela says as Sam helps her in. "Come one. What are you doing?" Sam asks. "I'm gonna help." I tell him. "Okay." Sam said. "They're definitely gone." Sam says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "The glasses were in my bag, and the bag isn't here." Sam said. "Well, they'r gonna be pissed. So, what do you wanna do?" Mikaela states. "I think you should check this whole section." Sam tells her as he points to a section. "Not those. Those are my treasure boxes." Sam says as he takes the boxes from Mikaela and puts them under his mattress. "Uh...Sam, look outside" I say. Sam runs over to the window and looks out the window. "No,no,no,no, this isn't hiding. This my backyard." Sam says.

"Sam, Sam,Sam, Sam, He's back" Mikaela whispers loudly. "What? Oh no, no" Sam says. "Dad, you stepped on Sam's mom's garden." I said. "Oops." Dad says. "Listen. You got to listen to me." Sam said. "If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out." Sam tells my dad. "We must have the glasses" Dad tells him. "I know you need them. I've been looking everywhere." Sam replies. "They're not here." says Sam. Sighing, "Keep searching" Dad says as I feel annoyance and frustration from him. "I need you to be quiet for five minutes." Sam says. Sam rambles on and on. "Calm down, calm down." Dad tells him. "Autobots, fall back." Dad tells them. "Thank you" Sam says. Just than I see Ratchet hit the power lines and fall down, I end up laughing at that and then suddenly, the lights go out and I squeal. I run to my room and look for a flashlight and I find one and turn it on and head back to Sam's room, to see his parents standing in front of his door. "Sam, you in there?" His mom asked. "How come the door's locked?" Ron asks. "It was unlocked when I left to go to my room to grab a flashlight." I say, making them jump. "Star, don't scare us like that." Judy says to me. "Sorry." I reply. "You know the rules, no locked doors in my house." Ron said. "He'll start counting." Judy mentions. "One more chance. five.." Ron starts counting down. "If you don't open the door..." Ron says warningly. "Oh dear." Judy says."Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal!" Ron says loudly. "He's counting." Judy said. "Sam, just open the door." I say. "Three." "Oh, my." "Two." "He's counting." "Stand back." "What's up? what's with the bat?" Sam asks. "Who were you talking too?" Ron asks. "I'm talking to you two." Sam tells them. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asks Sam. "I'm a child. You know, a teenager." Sam tells her. "We heard voices and noises and we thought you were..." Judy said before trailing off. "It's doesn't matter what we thought. What was the light?" Ron says.

_"Sam, hurry up" _I mouth to him. "You can't just bounce into my room like that." Sam says. "Oh Pete's sake, you're so defensive. Were you masturbating?" Judy asks him. "Uh...I'm just gonna go, Sam" I say as I walk away and went outside and over to my dad. "Ravenstar, shouldn't you be helping Sam?" Dad asks me. "I suppose so, but his parents are driving me crazy." I reply as I hear Judy speak a little to loudly. "You could call it Sam's happy time or my special alone time with myself." Judy says and I bust out laughing my ass off. "What is funny about that?" Dad asks me "Uh...um...well..." I say trying to figure out how to tell dad what Judy said means. "Ravenstar?" Dad asks. "Um...they're basically other words for..um...masturbation." I quickly say. "What is masturbation?" Jazz asks. "Ya know what, look it up on the web. I ain't answering that type of question." I say. "The parents are very irritating" Ironhide says. "Told ya." I said. "Can I take them out" Ironhide asks. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Dad tells him. "Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Ironhide replies. "Really, Ironaft?" I say as I use my power and zap him a little.

"Ow, what was that?" Ironhide says. "I zapped you is all." I say as I head back inside the house. "Find the glasses, Sam?" I ask him as he walks down the stairs with Mikaela behind him. "Yeah, my bag was in the kitchen." Sam replies as there's a knock on the door. Ron goes and opens it. "Ronald Wickity?" The guy asks. "It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron asks. "We're the government. Sector Seven." He says. "Never heard of it." Ron replies. "Never will. Your children's the great-grandson and granddaughter of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" The guy asks. "May I enter the premises, sir?" He asks as he just walks in. "Ron, there's guys all over my yard." Judy says. "What the heck is going on here?" Ron asks. "Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's a national security matter." The guy said. "They're ripping up my rosebushes!" Judy shrieks. "national security?" Ron asks. "That's right. National security." He says. "My god, they're everywhere." Judy says. (A/n: just gonna skip a few lines.) "drop the bat, ma'am." The guy said. "What's this?" Sam says as we walk into the living room from where we were hiding. "How you doin'? Your name's Sam and Iris?" The dude asks. "Yeah." Sam says. "It's Star, creepy" I said. **_~Ravenstar, is everything all right~_** Dad sends me through the bond. _**~No. There's some guys from the government saying they're sector seven and..~ **_I start saying but than I'm interrupted by the guy running a detector of some sort in front of me and it stops. "Bingo. tag them and bag them." The guy says. **_~Ravenstar? what is happening?~_** Dad asks. **_~I don't know, daddy.~ _**I send back as my hands are cuffed along with Sam and Mikaela. We're thrown into the back seat of a car and creepy sits in the passenger seat and turns to look at us.

So, huh, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Creepy asks Sam. 'Yep. That's what I named him.' "Yeah, but, it was type so I ran with it." Sam replies. "What do you make of this?" Creepy says as he plays Sam's voice recording. _"My name is Sam Witwicky and this is my sister Star Witwicky, okay, and my..." _"Is that you?" Creepy asks. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela says. "Last night, at the station, you told the officer your car transformed" Creepy stated. "Enlighten me." Creepy said. "Well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam says. " 'cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..." Sam said. "Really?" Creepy says sarcastically. "From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it came back." Sam said. "Well, not by itself." Mikaela says as I just sit back and be quiet. "Well, no" Sam also says. "Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy" Mikaela continues. I try to undo the cuffs before they dig even more into my wrists as Sam, Mikaela and Creepy laugh for a little bit before Creepy suddenly stops and looks at us directly. "That's funny. That is so funny. What do you know of...Aliens?" Creepy asks. "You mean like a martian? like E.T? nope." I reply. "It's an urban legend." Mikaela states. "Yeah" Sam agrees. "You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge" Creepy said, showing us his badge. "Right, sure, Creepy" I tell him. "I'm gonna lock you up forever." Creepy said. "Oh God, you know what? Don't listen to him." Mikaela says. "He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." "You in the training bra, do not test me." Creepy said to her. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." "What? Parole?" Sam asks. "It's nothing." Mikaela says. "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Creepy asks. "Ain't is not a word, Creepy." I tell him. "Shut your trap, missy" Creepy tells me. "Make me, asshole" I reply just as Creepy slaps me. "You'll regret doing that, creepy." I tell him. "Oh, I'm scared" Creepy says mockingly.

I just glare at him, feeling my power starting to rise. **~Ravenstar, control your power.~ **Dad sends me. **~I'll try, dad, but..no guarantees, especially if he hits me again~ **I send back. **~he what?!~** Dad sends back and I feel a rush of anger coming from him. **~he slapped me to get me to shut up.~** I reply back. **~I will be there shortly, sweetspark~** dad sends before the comm ends. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? well..they weren't always his." Mikaela says. "You stole cars?" Sam asks in shocked voice. "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so he had to take me along." Mikaela tells him. "She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Creepy states. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." "Hey, Creepy, don't look at my friend that way, you pervert." I tell him. "Shut up, missy" Creepy says as he slaps me again. "That's be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his life. It is time to talk!" Creepy said in a sad mocking voice than gets serious. 'You are so gonna get, perverted creepy' I think to myself, struggling to keep my power hidden. "You're gonna get it, creepy" I said in a singsong voice, watching the detector go off and he's not noticing it is. "Do you want to get hit again, missy?" Creepy asks as the car slams into something metal and we're blinded for a few, but I knew who it was.

"Big, it's big" The driver says as the car was lifted high above the ground. "I can't see it! I can't see it!" Driver dude says. "Shift your weight to the front!" I say as they do what I said as the roof is suddenly ripped off and we land on the ground again, with the bright light shining on us and dad turns the lights off so we can see. I look up, smiling, and see my dad standing there. "You assholes are in trouble now." I say in a singsong voice. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" Sam says. "Taking the children was a bad move." Dad says. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." "Freeze" Ironhide says. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Creepy says. "Gimme those." Jazz says as he uses a magnet to take the men's weapons. "Hi, there." Creepy said. "You're gonna get it, creepy." I say as I finally manage to get the cuffs off my wrists. Creepy was going to reply, but dad stopped him by asking him a question, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" "Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" Creepy said "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Creepy finishes. "Get out of the car" Dad says. "All right" Creepy says. "Ya don't need to tell me twice, dad" I reply as I jump out of the car and land on my feet. "Me? you want me to get..." Creepy starts saying. "now!" dad kinda yells at him.

I just stand there, watching the government dudes get out of the car along with Sam and Mikaela. "Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." Creepy says. I see that Mikaela got her cuffs off already and was working on Sam's cuffs. "You good with handcuffs too?" Sam asks her. "You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela tells Sam. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela told Sam. "Big guys with big guns" Creepy says. I walk to him and stand in front of him. "What is Sector Seven, asshole?" I ask. "Ravenstar, language" Dad tells me. "Yes, daddy" I reply back while looking directly at Creepy. "Dad huh? What are you, a freak?" Creepy said and all the Bots, including dad, growl at him. "They may not be able to hurt you, but I certainly can." I say as I form fireballs in my hands. "Now, we all know what burns feel like, but I wonder how a guy would feel if I would too...say, burn their manhood?" I say in a cold voice. "Now, I repeat, what is Sector Seven?" I say as I play with my fireballs as Sam and Mikaela come up behind me.

"Where are my parents?" Sam asks as Mikaela asks "How do you know about Aliens?" Then Sam starts searching Creepy's pockets and finds what he was looking for. "Hey...you touch me, that's a federal offense" Creepy says as Sam pulls out his badge. "Do-what-I -want-and-get-away-with-it badge" Sam says. "Yeah, brave now all of a sudden with his big alien friend standing right over there." Creepy says. "Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asks. "Wouldn't you like to know." Creepy replies. Just than Bumbles takes his cover off and it hits Creepy on the head. Creepy just standS there, scratching his head, and than Bumbles pees on him. "Oh, my. Bumbles, you smart bot." I say as I laugh my ass off. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Dad says with amusement in his voice. "Get that thing to stop, huh?" Creepy says and that stops my laughter. Standing straight up, "Listen here, Creepy, they are not things. They are Autobots, bitch head ." I say in a cold voice and I form fireballs in my hands again. "All right tough guy. Take it off" Mikaela states to Creepy. "What are you talking about?" Creepy asks. "She means, take your clothes off, asshole" I tell him. "For what?" he asks. "For threatening my dad." Mikaela says. "Little lady, this is beginning of the end of your life." Creepy tells her. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts, it's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice. Now, get behind the pole" Mikaela states and I chortled. "This is such a felony, what you're doing." Some dude says. "I will hunt you down." Creepy says as the other dude repeats him. "Nobody likes a copycat" I state. "We've got to alert everyone." Creepy says. "All ready on it"The dude says. "WHAT?!" I yell out just as Ironhide yells out, "Optimus, incoming." And Ironhide hits the ground with his fist, causing the cars to swerve and whatnot. "Roll out. Ravenstar, go with Ironhide" Dad says. Ironhide transforms and I get in the driver's seat and Hide wraps the seat belt around me and off we go with a helicopter following us. " 'Hide, we need to lose them." I state. "We will." 'Hide replies as we go down an alley way and hide in the darkest part of it and 'Hide turns off his engine and the copter pass over us, without seeing us. After they were gone, we drove to where dad was hiding in the underside of a bridge. I stayed Ironhide because he locked the doors. I saw Jazz transform and hop from the top of the bridge to underneath it where I suspected dad was.

"Optimus," I hear Jazz say and I knew that Hide has his comm link on which meant that my ears were starting to change some. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Jazz asks. And that was when I noticed that Sam, Mikaela and Bumbles were nowhere in sight. "Seriously again?" I said. "When I see creepy, he's seriously gonna get it." I mutter to myself and Hide tightens the seat belt around me, comforting me. "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Dad said to Jazz. "But that's not right. He..." Jazz starts saying but dad interrupts him. "Let them leave." Dad says in a helpless type of voice. I saw dad pick something up off the ground, and it was Sam's glasses.

* * *

**time skip**  
_*dream*  
I was brought to peaceful place. I looked around to see where I was. "Where am I?" I say curious. "You are in our descendant's alt mode asleep. We have brought you here to talk to you about what will happen tomorrow." The leader of the Primes said. At least I think it is. "What will happen tomorrow?" I ask. "A battle will take place in a city near where the Cube is. Optimus will ask the human boy to put the Cube in his chest, you must not let that happen. Optimus Prime must live. Also, you have a decision to make." He said. "What kind of decision?" I ask. "We know that in a few days you will regain your original body, but it will be painful. If you do not want pain and want your body back sooner than expected, you must touch the Cube at some time tomorrow before it is destroyed, but the power it contains will be transferred to you if you decide you want a painless and quick transformation from your human body to your Cybertronian one. You do not need to decide now, but you will have to make that choice before the Cube is destroyed." He told me. "Okay. I will make my choice before that happens." I said to them. "Go now, and do not tell anyone of this." He said as I'm pushed backwards by a bright blue light.  
*dream ends*_

* * *

I wake up to darkness and warmth. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I start to freak out, not knowing where I was, until a hand reached in and took me out. I looked up to see dad watching me. "Morning Ravenstar" Dad said. "Morning, dad and uh...why was I in your chest?" I ask. "You were not in my chest, but in my sparkling hold. I put you there so you could sleep longer." Dad says. "Oh, okay. But I'm not a sparkling anymore, dad." I replied. "You may not be, but you still retain your human body and small enough to be in my sparkling hold." Dad tells me as he brings me closer to his face. "Ah, I understand, daddy." I said as I do my best to hug him and before pulling away, I kiss dad's cheek before he hands me over to Ironhide and I watch as dad takes a hold of Sam's glasses. "Please, let this work." I hear dad say quietly. "Fire it up, Optimus" Jazz says. I watch as dad puts the glasses on front of his optics and I see a sphere appear from the glasses. "The code. The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here." Dad says. "I sense the Decepticons are getting to mobilize." Ratchet said. "They must know it's here, as well" Ironhide also says.

I just sit in 'Hide's hand, thinking about what the Primes told me and I realize that I do want to regain my original form and not be in pain. _*"Now that you have made your decision, you will regain your body today, but you must be holding the Cube when it happens so that the Cube's power goes into you, giving you the ability to create life and regain your true form."* _I hear in my head. I jump slightly at it, but realize that it was a Prime who spoke to me."Raven, are you all right?" 'Hide asks me. "Yeah...'Hide, I'm fine." I say. "What about Bumbles?" I ask just before Jazz speaks. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" Jazz says as I shudder lightly. "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Dad tells Jazz in a stern voice.

"Why are we fighting to save humans?" Ironhide asks. "They're a primitive and violent race." 'Hide continues. "Were we so different?" Dad asks and I wonder at what he means. "What do you mean, dad?" I ask, looking at him. Dad looks at me, "Another time, sweetspark." he tells me. "Okay." I reply. "They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Dad says. "No!" I said as Ratchet says, "That's suicide." "No kidding, Ratch. I don't want to lose my dad just when I found him again." I say. "The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Ratchet continues. "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out." Dad says. "We rolling!" Jazz says. Ironhide puts me down so he could transform. I saw that dad was already in his at mode so I ran over to him and got in the passenger seat.

"Ravenstar, I do not want you anywhere near the upcoming battle as I fear there might be." Dad says. "Dad, I _have_ to be there. Why, I cannot tell you, but I have to be a part of the upcoming battle." I tell him. _*"you may tell him, young one. But him and him only, but do not tell him that he must live."* _ I hear. "Actually, on second thought...but no one else must know of this, okay?" I ask. "I won't tell anyone else, Raven." Dad says. "Last night while I was sleeping, the Primes appeared to me in my dream and that there will be a battle, and the cube must be destroyed. They also said that I have a choice and that if I want to regain my true form without pain, than I must be holding the Cube at some point so it can change me and...give me its power. And that's why I must be a part of the battle, dad." I tell him just as he swerves. I do my best not to scream, but it still escapes. "I am sorry for scaring you, Raven." Dad says. "It's okay. It was unexpected, but why did we turn around?" I ask. "We're following Bumblebee to Mission City." Dad says. "Bumbles is alive?!" I say loudly. "Yes, he is and Sam and Mikaela are with him, And they have the Cube." Dad says as we drive to Mission City.


	5. Chapter 5

We were driving on the highway towards Mission City when we spotted Decepticons behind us. "Dad, Decepticons right behind us." I said. Dad slowed to allow the others to go ahead of us. I poked my head out the window and looked back and saw a huge ass Decepticon transforming. "Dad, a huge ass Decepticon is transforming." I said as dad also transforms and I land in his hand. "Ravenstar, you'll go with Ironhide and the others to Mission City." Dad tells me as he puts me down and Ironhide pulls up and I get into Ironhide. "Love you, daddy." I say before Ironhide drives away. **~Love you too, my youngling. Be safe.~**Dad sends me over the bond along with his love. We arrived in Mission City and I hopped out of Ironhide and Sam and Mikeala did the same. I went over to where Lennox and his men were.

"Here, you'll need them, Raven." Lennox tells me as he hands me two guns. "Okay, but I'm not sure if I can hit the enemy." I say looking at the guns warely. "Just point and pull the trigger." Lennox says and turns around. "Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Lennox says. "Move out! Move out! Go! Go!" Another soldier said. "Here, I got shortwave radios." Lennox says handing some dude the radios. "Wait, what am I supposed to do with these?" He asks "Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox tells him. "This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man" he replies. I just tune out that conversation, but still listening and watching for any Decepticon. Just than I hear Lennox say "F-22 at 12:00" I look up and see it, but my gut was telling me that it wasn't ours. We stop and get out. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox says. "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps says into the radio. "We have you visual" came the reply.

"Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps says. "It's Starscream!" Ironhide says after he quickly transforms. "Please tell me you copy" Epps asks into the radio. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide says. I watch Ironhide and Bumbles take a truck and stand it upwards and I hear Lennox say, "No,no,no,no,move!" and we all move out of the way. I watched 'Hide and Bumbles from where I was at."Back up! Back up!" Ironhide says as Lennox says "Retreat, fall back!" "Incoming!" Ironhide says just as a missile shot at them and hits them. Bumbles and 'Hide are thrown backwards as we are also thrown backwards by the blast. I run over to Sam and Mikeala and see that they are all right. We run over to where Bumbles was. "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I hear a soldier call out as we run over to Bumbles.

"Oh my god" Sam says as we stop in front of Bumbles. I look down and see that Bumbles legs were blown off. "No! I yelled. "Bumblebee? no. your legs." Sam says in disbelief. "Here, here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Sam asks. I look at him, "no, Sam. Bumbles is not all right. he just got his legs blown off!" I tell him with anger in my voice.  
"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Sam says. "SAM! HE CAN"T GET UP!" I yell at him. "Ratchet!" Sam yells. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam keeps saying. "Sam..." I say in a warning tone. "Move out! Let's go!" Lennox says. I see Mikaela running off, and I follow her and see that she's found a tow truck. "You think this will work?" I ask. "I hope it does, Star." Mikaela replies as she hops into the driver side and hot wire the truck and it started. I climb onto the back and hang as she drives it backwards to where Bumbles was. "Mikaela, I'm gonna help the bots fight the cons. You get Bumbles up." I yell at her as I jump off and run towards the Decepticon that Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet were fighting. 'I hope dad gets here soon' I think to myself as I form balls of fire in my hands.

" 'Hide, Jazz, Ratchet, Move aside. I don't want you getting by my fire balls!" I yell and they do as I said. "Yo, glitch head!" I yell and it looks around and sees me just as I throw my balls of fire at him, hitting him in the face, giving Ratchet the opportunity to severely wound the Decepticon. "It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Ratchet says as we all fall back. I see Megatron atop a building with Jazz. "Jazz, no!" I yell as I watch Megatron tear Jazz in half. 'That pit-spawned, son of a glitch will die for killing Jazz.' I thought to myself as I run over to where Mikaela, Sam and Bumbles were. I helped Mikaela get Bumbles onto the back of the tow truck so she could get him out of the way. "Sam, Raven, where's the Cube?" Lennox asks as he and his team run up to us. "Right here." Sam replies. "Okay." Lennox says as he runs off and than comes back. "Okay." lennox says again. "What?" I ask. "All right. I can't leave my guys back there. So here, take this flare." Lennox says as he hands me the flare. "Okay, there's a tall white building with statues at the top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lennox says. "No." Sam says. "Signal the chopper and set the flare." Lennox tells us. "No, no. I can't do this!" Sam says. "Sam, you can too. I'll be by your side" I tell him. Grabbing the front of Sam's hoody, Lennox pulls him down some and says "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people will die." He says as he hands the Cube to Sam. "You got to go. You got go." Lennox tells Mikaela. "No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?." Mikaela replies back. "Sam, Ravenstar, we will protect you." Ironhide says. "Okay" Sam and I reply. We run to the building that Lennox described with Ratchet and Ironhide following behind us.

But Mikaela stops Sam by running up to him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She says. "Sam, Raven, get to that building! Move!" Ironhide pretty much yells at us. We start running as we hear "Decepticons, attack" Megatron said. "Cover fire!" Ratchet says. "Move to cover!" "Watch out!" Ironhide says as we stop as he runs in front of us and lifts a car and throws it. I feel that dad is near, so that means that dad has finally arrived. Sam and I keep running towards the building with 'Hide and Ratchet behind us. "Keep moving, Sam, Raven" 'Hide said "Don't stop!" "Oh slag. Decepticon!" I screamed as Sam and I get behind a car. "Sam, Raven, get to the building!" Ironhide says again. "No need to tell us twice, 'Hide!" I replied as I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him behind me as we ran towards the building. "Give me the Cube, boy and femme" I hear and I just run faster pulling Sam behind me. We get to the building and run inside and I stop, looking at how many flights of stairs there.

"Ugh. Anything but stairs." I muttered. "Come on, Sam. Let's get going" I say as I start running up the stairs with Sam following behind. "I smell you, boy, femme" We hear Megatron say loudly and we just run faster. We finally got to the rooftop and I set the flare and Sam was starting to hand the Cube to a soldier in a copter when it was blow apart and we rolled away. "Hang on, Sam, Ravenstar" I hear. "Dad, hurry!" I yell, knowing that dad will hear me. Than Megatron breaks the roof and pops out. We run to a statue and pretty hang from it while trying to stay away from Megatron. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asks. "Where do we go?" Sam mutters. "It's a long way down, Sam and I do not want to die and I'm sure you don't want to either." I tell him. "Give me the All Spark and you two may live to be my pets." Megatron says. "I'm never giving you the All Spark!" Sam replies. "Frag off, Megatron." I said. "Oh, so unwise." Megatron says.

Than Megatron swings his arm and out shoots some type of weapon and breaks all the statues and we fall off, screaming. "I got you, Sam, Ravenstar." Dad says as he catches us in his hand. "Hold onto the Cube" Dad says as he descends downwards holding us in his hand. Than Megatron follows and knocks into us causing us to fall rapidly and land on the ground. "Sam?" Dad says. "You risked your life to protect the Cube." "No sacrifice, no victory" Sam states the family motto. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me, both of you." Dad said. "NO!" I yelled as Sam and I get behind my dad. _*"now is the time, young one. Take the Cube and regain your body along with the Cube's power"* _I hear in my head. I turned to Sam and grabbed the Cube from him and I held it, waiting for it to happen. "Star, what are you doing?" Sam asks. "I am doing what needs to be done" I said. "It's you and me, Megatron." Dad says. "No, it's just me, Prime!" Megatron replies. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, and one shall fall!" Dad says. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron said.

Soon, everything is blocked out as I see a blinding white light surround me and I feel every part of my body change and the rush of power. After a few minutes, it stops and the light goes away. I look around and see what's happening. I bend down to Sam's level and him the Cube."How?" Sam asks. "Later, Sam. Listen, when my dad tells you to put the Cube in his chest, do not. Instead, put it in Megatron's chest, there is enough power left to kill him instantly." I tell him as I see dad fall down and Megatron walking over to him. "Dad!" I yell as I run over to him while activating my gun and point it at him and I see Sam doing the same but Megatron sees him and bends over him. "I'll kill you! Mine, All Spark!" Megatron says. "Sam, put the Cube in my chest now!" Dad says as he turns some. "Sam, remember what I said." I yelled at him. "No, Sam!" Dad says as Sam pushes the Cube into Megatron's chest, killing him. Dad gets up and walks over to Megatron's dead body. "You left me no choice, brother" Dad says. Than gets down to Sam's level, "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt" and dad stands upright. "Dad" I say as I stand in front of him and look up at him. "Ravenstar" Dad says as he pulls me against him and hugs me, than releases me and I stand next to dad. I see Ironhide with Jazz in his arms come up along with Ratchet and Mikeala with Bumbles. "Prime, we couldn't save him" Hide says as he hands dad Jazz's body. "Ah, Jazz. We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of honor us with your bravery" Dad says. "Has anyone seen Raven?" Lennox asks and I laugh. "I'm here right here." I say and laugh at their faces. "How?" Epps replied. "The All Spark. and it's complicated to say the least." I say. "Permission to speak, sir?" Bumbles asks using his real voice. "Bumbles, your voice!" I exclaim. "Permission granted, old friend." Dad replies. "You speak now?" Sam asks. "I wish to stay with the boy." Bumbles said. "If that is his choice." Dad says. "Yes" Sam said. Than I saw dad walk back over to Megatron's body and pull something out of his chest. "Dad?" I ask. "Yes, Raven?" he replies. "What will happen now?" I ask. "I do not know. It is upto the humans." Dad said. "Okay" I reply.

* * *

Dad was standing near the edge of the cliff and I stood next him, while 'Hide, Ratchet, and Bumbles were in their alt mode and Sam and Mikaela were on the hood of Bumbles alt mode making out. We all were watching the sun set in the horizon.  
"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its rewards, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret,waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." I hear dad say.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Shadowmoon is Ratchet's sister, therefore He is Ravenstar's uncle.

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were on the base of Hoover Dam shortly after the Mission City battle. Megatron and the other dead Decepticons were dumped into the Lithuanian Abyss. We were supposed to be in our alt mode when inside the buildings, but considering I don't have a alt mode, and that I'm the same height at Bumbles, I was allowed to be in my regular form until I had chosen an alt mode. I was outside on top of the roof, gazing at the stars, when I felt a tug on my spark and than worry. **~Ravenstar, where are you?~ **Dad sends over the bond. **~I'm on top of the roof~ **I send back. **~Get down from there. The humans are getting ready to recharge and we should do the same.~ **Dad sends back. **~All right. I'll be down.~ **I reply as I jump off the roof and to the ground just to have Ratchet grab me by my neck armor and pull me into the hanger we stayed in while a new base was being constructed to accommodate us. "Uncle" I whined. "You know not to go off on your own, sparkling." Uncle says. "I'm not a sparkling!" I reply back as I see dad by the doors we just came in through, sitting. "Dad!" I say happily, hoping he'd get out of this predicament.

"Ratchet, when you're done checking my youngling over for any wounds, send her to me. I'll be here." Dad says. I humphed, not happy and I feel through the creator/creation bond that dad is slightly amused, so I send back annoyance. "You would not be in this predicament if you had not decided to run off just to avoid a checkup, Raven." Uncle says as he scans me and whatnot to make sure I didn't get hurt in the battle earlier today. "Off you go, Raven." Uncle says and I gladly walk over to dad as I hear uncle transform into his alt mode. I sit next to dad and curl into him, and he pulls me against him as he lays down pulling me with him. "Get some recharge, Ravenstar." Dad tells me as he kisses my forehead and feel love coming from him and I slipped into recharge happy to have found my family.

* * *

I waited to fall into recharge until I felt that my femmeling was deep in recharge. Once she was, I let myself slip into recharge. Suddenly, I wake up to hearing my femmeling scream in her recharge. I looked at my internal clock and saw that we were only in recharge for a few hours. Ravenstar kept screaming. Grabbing her and pulling her against my chest I try to wake her. "Ravenstar, wake up." I said over and over while sending her waves of love, calm, assurance. She onlines her optics and looks at me. "Dad" she says before she hugs me. "Shh. It's okay, sweetspark. I'm here." I tell her as I comfort my femmeling. "I-I saw it happen again, daddy." Ravestar tells me and I knew what she meant. "I'm glad that Megatron is dead but it doesn't bring mom back." "I know, Ravenstar. she's in the All Spark, waiting for us to join her someday. Until than, we have our memories of her." I said to Ravenstar. "But, dad, I-I can barely remember her." I hear as she lays her head against my chest. "Ravenstar, look at me." I say and she does. I activate my holographic processor and showed her what Shadowmoon looked like. "I miss her." Raven said. "I do too, sweetspark. Now, try and get some more recharge." I tell her as I deactivate the images. "I'm afraid too, daddy." Ravenstar tells me as I feel her fear through the bond. I decide to sing the song that Shadow used to sing to Raven.  
_"Close your optics  
don't worry about the war raging outside  
rest and dream.  
Close your optics  
everything will be all right  
just rest and know  
you're safe here  
in my arms.  
Close your optics  
don't worry about the war raging outside  
just recharge and dream  
no need to worry  
I will always be with you.  
Close your optics and dream  
You're safe from harm  
here in my arms  
no need to be afraid  
you're here safe and sound.  
Close your optics  
and recharge."_  
I sang that song to Raven until she in deep recharge, knowing that Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee were listening as they had awoken to Ravenstar's screams. Once I knew my femmeling was deep in recharge, I fell back into recharge myself.

* * *

I was sitting on the ground outside the hanger we stayed while our new base was being constructed when Bumbles arrives with Sam and Mikeala. "Hey Star' Sam says as he and Mikaela get out of Bumbles and Bumbles transforms to his biped mode and hugs me before he goes inside to report to dad. "Star, guess what?" Sam asks me. Looking down at him, "What?" I ask back. "I got laid." Sam tells me as Mikaela hits him in the arm. "Sam, I do not want to know, all right?" I said. "Okay. But I am curious, how do you guys do it?" Sam asks. I just look at him, "H-How should I know?!" I say as I stand up and walk into the hanger. "Come on, Star. I am just curious." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't know anything about how we have sex or whatever it is at all!" I tell him loudly and that earned me a few looks from dad, 'Hide and Ratchet. "Scrap" I mutter, not happy. "Ratchet, I believe it would be best if you gave my femmeling that lesson." Dad tells Ratchet. "Thanks a lot Sam." I tell him as I back away from uncle just to bump into 'Hide.  
"Where do you think you're going, Raven?" 'Hide asks me. "Um...anywhere but here?" I say. "Nice try, Raven." Uncle says as he grabs my neck armor, again and pulls me with him to a secluded area in the hanger and proceeded to tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about how mechs and femmes are different and interfacing with one another and how sparklings come to be.

By the time uncle was done, I was sure my faceplate would remain blue for a while and I went back outside just to have Sam follow me. "Ask Ratchet, Sam. I ain't telling you." I said as I jump up and land on top of the roof. I just stay there until dusk fell and then went back inside to recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Optimus Prime  
"Earth, the birthplace of human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before. "_  
_"For the last two years, an advanced new team of Autobots has taken refuge under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe." -Prime_

* * *

A/N this chapter and the 3 following this one happens only a few months before ROTF

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" I say as I look for them on base, knowing that Galloway will be arriving soon and I need their help."Yes, Raven?" Sides says as he and his brother come up behind me. "I need your help with pranking someone." I say as I turn around and look at them. "Who's being pranked?" Sunny asks. "Galloway" I reply. "Why him?" Sides ask. "He annoys me and dad and is always trying to get info on our weaponry." I say. "But you're going to risk Boss Bot being mad at you." Sunny says. "I know, but Galloway needs to be taught a lesson, so to speak" I said. "What do you have in mind?" Sides asks me as I see dad heading our way. "Meet me in the rec room in 15 minutes. Dad's heading towards here." I say and they quickly walk away. "Hi, dad" I say as he stops in front of me. "Ravenstar, Galloway will be staying at base for four days." Dad says. "Why?" I ask. "Same reasons as before, Raven." Dad says annoyed.

"Ugh. He's always trying to get information on our weaponry." I say. "Also, Raven, why were you talking with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Dad asks me. "Because I needed their help with something." I said. "Like what?" Dad asks. "To help prank someone." I say "Ravenstar" Dad says in a warning tone. "It's nothing that is harmful or dangerous, daddy." I tell him as I look up at him. Sighing, "Just be careful and if the prank is harmful or dangerous, you will help Ratchet in the Medbay for two weeks, Raven" Dad said. "No problem, daddy." I say as I hug him and ran off to the rec room. "Hey Sides, Sunny" I say as I walk in and see them sitting on the Autobot size couch. "Hey, Raven." Sides says as Sunny just waves. I sit next to them and turn so that I was facing them. "Galloway is gonna be here for four days." I say. Sides and Sunny just groan. "And my dad is cool with it, but he doesn't know who we're gonna prank, but the pranks can't be harmful or dangerous." I said.

"How many pranks are you planning to do on Galloway?" Sunny asks. "Three. One for each day that he is here. And today does not start cause he's arriving today." I reply. "Okay. I have an idea" Sides says. "What is it?" I ask. "Prank one can be slipping some sleeping pills that humans take, and when he wakes, we can act like we don't know who he is." Sides says. "That's a good one. Prank two can be taking his shampoo, dumping out the shampoo in it and put in hair dye." I say. "What colors?" Sunny asks."Um...red, gold and cobalt blue." I say. "Why those colors?" Sides asks. "Because, red is your armor color, Sides and gold is Sunny's armor color and cobalt blue is my main armor color" I say. "But you also have black details and red flames too, Raven." Sides says. "I know, but cobalt blue is the main color, Sides. Now we need to come up with the 3rd prank." I say. "Hey, Sides, Sunny, and Raven." We hear and we turn and look down and see that it's Will. "Hi,Will" I say. "What are you three up to?" Will asks. "We're planning on pranking Galloway during his three day stay here." I tell him. "What pranks are you going to do?" Will asks, curiously. "Prank one is putting sleeping pills in his food or drink and than when he wakes up, pretend we don't know who he is." Sides says. "Prank two is taking his shampoo and replacing it with a bottle of hair dye. And the colors will be red, gold, and cobalt blue." Sunny says. "We haven't figured out what the third prank will be." I said. "How about painting his face to look like a Zombie and when he walks around on base, run away saying zombie?" Will says. "That is an awesome prank, Will" I exclaim."I'm going to help you guys." Will said. "Why?" Sides, Sunny, and I say at the same time. "Because you need someone who can go onto the human side of the base." Will says. "You're right, Will. We completely forgot about that." I say. "When should we start working on our plan?" Will asks.

**~Ravenstar, Galloway is on his way here. I believe it best if you are here to also greet him too.~ **Dad sends me. **~Why, dad?~ **I send back. **Because you are my daughter and Galloway expects you to be with me.~ **Dad sends back. **~F****ine, I'll be there soon.~** I send back. "Uh guys, Galloway's on his way and expects me to be with my dad when he arrives. So I think prank one should be put into play now." I say as I stand up. "okay, I'll slip the pills into Galloway's food tonight and prank will be put into play tomorrow." Will says. "That's a plan, Will. Now I gotta get going or else." I say as I leave the rec room and head to the main hanger. "Hi dad." I say as I stand next to him. "Raven, who are you planning on pranking?" Dad asks. "You'll see, daddy." I said as we hear the helicopter near the base. "Ravenstar, it better not be Ironhide or Ratchet." Dad tells me. "It's not Ironhide or uncle." I reply back. ~:Prank one is in play. Will succeeded in putting sleeping pills into Galloway's food.:~ Sides sends me. ~:awesome,Sides. now to just wait until tomorrow morning.:~ I reply back. ~:Will's going to be putting prank two into play tomorrow night.:~ Sunny sends me. ~:Sweet. I got to go, Galloway's coming.:~ I send back before I end the comm link.

I was sitting on the ground, forming fireballs in my hands and making them disappear, while dad and I were waiting for Galloway to arrive. "Raven, prank one is now in motion and prank two will be put into motion tomorrow." Will says as he leans against the bar on the raised platform. "Good. Now to wait until tomorrow and we will act like we don't know him." I replied back. "Will, Ravenstar won't tell me who is being pranked." Dad said. "We're pranking Galloway, dad." I said before Will could. "Let me guess, you, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Will?" Dad asks. "Yep, dad" I replied as we hear the helicopter descending down to the landing pad. "Raven" Dad says as I get up from the ground and stand next to him. "Yes, daddy?" I ask. "Please behave and don't make Galloway angry." Dad said. "I'll try, dad but no guarantee." I replied as Galloway makes his way up to the platform. "I see that your daughter is present as I requested." Galloway said. I start to say something but dad looks at me and I keep my mouth shut.

"Children should be seen, not heard" Galloway said in general. "I'm not a child, Director." I replied, knowing he said that in regards to me. "You're smaller than the rest of the Autobots, so it's logical to assume you are a child." He replied. "I may be small in height, but my age, in human years, is 18. Therefore, I am not a child." I said. "Whatever. I don't care" Galloway says and than jumps. "Good evening to you too, Director" General Morshower said. I laugh at Galloway. "Stop that laughter, female." Galloway said and looks at me. That stops me, not his look but what he said. "My name is Ravenstar, not female." I told him coolly. "I don't care what your name is." Galloway replied and turns to face the screen that was playing a live feed of General Morshower. I tuned out everything and played with my balls of fire.

"FIRE!" I hear and I look up and see Galloway freaking out. "What is wrong, Director?" I ask, still playing with my balls of fire. "Don't you know that fire is dangerous, female?" Galloway asks. "Again, It's Ravenstar, not female and yes I know that fire is dangerous, but as you can see, it doesn't harm me because it's my power." I told him, forming a small ball of fire that disappears when I am hit from behind and I start falling forward towards the platform. But thankfully dad caught me before I hit the platform and pulls me backwards. "What hit me?" I ask in general. "A ball of bright pink paint and it's on your back, Raven" Will says. "Who?" I ask him. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and they're in the doorway leading to the hallway." Will replies. I turn and look at where Will was pointing and sure enough there they were, laughing their afts off.

"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD MECHS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I yell as I run towards them. They stand in the doorway for a little but when their processors registered what I had said and the fact I was running towards them, they ran. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH ME!" I shout at them as I chase them to the training room and than threw a fire ball at their afts, causing them to yelp. "Ravenstar, that is enough" I hear dad say as he comes in to the training room. "But, dad..." I start saying but he interrupts me. "No, Ravenstar. Go to the wash rooms and wash that paint off and than afterwards, come to my office." Dad says. "All right, dad." I said as I leave.

* * *

I waited till my daughter was gone than I looked towards the Terror Twins. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, do not ever pull something like that again, do you understand?" I ask them. "Yes, sir." Sideswipe replied. "Furthermore, you two will be on patrol for two weeks. Now, go see Ratchet." I told them and I left. ~:Optimus to Arcee:~ I send over the comm. ~:Arcee reporting:~ She sends back. ~:Are you on base?:~ I send back. ~:yes:~ She sent back. ~:I need you to help my daughter wash some paint off her armor.:~ I said. ~: how'd she get paint on herself?:~ She asked. ~:The Terror Twins:~ I simply said. ~:ahh, I'll help her, Optimus. She needs an alt mode and soon:~ Arcee replied. ~:I know, Arcee. I'm going to be talking to her afterwards.:~ I tell her. ~:Okay. Arcee out:~ and the comm is ended. I walk to my office and sit at my desk, thinking how my daughter is just like her carrier, Shadowmoon.

* * *

I struggled to get the paint off my back when I hear the door open and close. I look and see that it's Arcee who came in. "Raven, let me help." She says as she takes the sponge from me and proceeds to gently scrub the paint off. After a while, all the paint was removed. "Thanks, 'Cee." I say. "You're welcome, Raven. Now go. Your father wants to speak to you." 'Cee said. "I know, 'Cee." I reply as I leave the wash rooms and head to my dad's office. I stood in front of dad's office and knocked. "Come in" I hear and I open the door and walk in. "Raven, you need to get an alt mode soon. Ironhide will be assessing you tomorrow afternoon to determine if you are for missions or need more training." Dad said. "I'll talk to Will and Epps and see if they can help." I reply. "Good. Now go recharge, my sparkling." Dad says and I leave his office and head to my room and fall into recharge.

* * *

I wake up and stop by the rec room and grabbed an Energon cube and drank it. I headed to the hanger and saw Will on the platform. "Hey, Will, I need your help" I say as I stand in front. "What do you need?" He asks. "I need an alt mode and I figured you and Epps could possibly help me with that" I said. "No problem. Epps should be arriving soon with a Aston Martin V7 Vantage." Will said as Epps pulls into the hanger in a cobalt blue car, with black details and red flames. As soon as Epps gets out of the car, I scan it and than transform into my new alt mode and transforms back into my bipedal mode. "What is going on here?" I hear and see Galloway. "Who let a Civilian on base?" I ask in general, remembering the first prank. "Major Lennox, what is going on here?" Galloway asks. "Um, sir how do you know my name and I repeat Ravenstar's question, why is a civilain on base?" Will asks. "There you are, Ravenstar." Ironhide says as he comes towards me. "Hi, Ironhide" I say as I look up at him and I see that with gaining my alt mode, I have grown a few inches. Not much but at least I come to just underneath 'Hide's chin where before I was at his chassis. "Training room now, Star" Ironhide says. I head to the training room with Ironhide following behind me.

"You know what do, Star." Hide said as he stands off to the side and watches me as I do everything that has been taught to me. After all the targets were blown up, Ironhide overlooks all of them. Turning to me, "You passed. Star. You're ready for missions and battle." 'Hide tells me. "Yes!" I say happily and run out of the training room to the main hanger, happy. I get there and see that Galloway is fustrated because everyone is acting like they don't know him. I see dad by the hanger door and I run over to him and for one, I succeed in jumping onto his back. "Hi dad." I say, happily. "Hello, Raven." Dad replied as he takes me off his back and sets me on the ground, smiling. "Ironhide says that I am ready to go on missions and be in battle." I tell dad. "I'm proud of you, sweetspark." Dad says and he kisses the top of my helm. "Now, please stop getting Galloway angry." Dad says. Sighing, "Fine, daddy" I reply. "Evening, Director" I said as I walk past the platform to the hallway and went the rec room. "Hey, Will, Sides, Sunny" I say when I walk in. "Hey" they reply at different times.

"Raven" Will says. "Yes, Will?" I ask. "I switched Galloway's shampoo with the dye like we planned. Now to just wait until tomorrow." Will says. "Sweet. Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. "Sure." Sides reply. "I suggest a scary movie." Sunny says. "Like what?" Will asks. "Um, how about Scary Movie 3?" I ask. "Hell yes! I love that movie" Epps says as he walks in. Looking at Will, Sides and Sunny, "What about you?" I ask. "Sure." Will says. "We've never seen it" Sides said. "Really?" Epps asks. "YEah" Sunny replies. "Than we're watching Scary Movie 3." I said as I look for it and start playing it. Soon, the other Bots except dad and Ratchet show up along with more NEST members and we all end up watching it together.  
After it ended in an hour and twenty-five minutes, we all dispersed and went our seperate ways to go to bed/berth for the night. I was walking down the hallway that led to my room when I bumped into somebot and because of the movie scaring me some, I screamed a little and landed on my aft. "Sorry, Raven." I hear uncle say as he helps me up. "It's okay, uncle" I say. "Go get some recharge, Raven" Uncle says as he pushes me towards my room. "I will, uncle and you should too" I reply before I close my door and lay on my berth, falling into recharge.

* * *

After waking up and grabbing an energon cube, I headed to the hanger because in a few minutes there would be another meeting again. 'Ugh' I think to myself. And being the daughter of a Prime, I have to attend the meeting. I walk in, heading to the raised platform and stood next to dad and waited for Galloway to show up. "Galloway is, let's just it's a funny sight." Will says as Galloway follows behind him. "Uh...Director, your hair is three different colors and you look like a zombie" I said, succeeding in keeping from laughing. "What do you mean?" Galloway asks. Looking at Will, "Show him, Will" I say. Will pulls a mirror out of his pocket and shows Galloway what his hair and face looks like. "What in Sam's hell? Who did this?" Galloway asks in general. "I do not know, Director. But I will get to the bottom of this." Will said and I did my best to keep from laughing, but it didn't work cause I felt dad's amusement through the bond. "You better not be laughing at me." Galloway said. "I'm not." I replied. "Than why are you laughing?" He asks. "Because I feel like it, Director." I said, just to piss him off.

I decided to capture what Galloway looks like and sent to everybot on base. Soon we all heard laughter. Looking at me, "You were behind this?" Galloway says shockingly. "Yeah, and I'll gladly do it again, Director because you are annoying and hopefully you learned not to piss a femme off." I said as I left the hanger and the meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ironhide and I pull up together and Will walks up to us. "All right, Ironhide, Ravenstar. We got echos. Vamos" Will says. "Steel stacks at 2 o'clock" He says as 'Hide and I transform to our bipedal form. "He's here" I said. "I smell him." 'Hide also said. "It's close. It's getting closer." One of the men said as we head to the spot the Decepticon is. "Oh, no" Epps says. "What have you got?" Will asks. "Thermal ripple" Epps said to him. "Right, everybody, be steady. We're right on top of it." Will said. Than the Decepticon decides to transform and all pit breaks out. 'Great. Just what we need' I think to myself as the 'Con finishes transforming to his bipedal form. Than he hits the ground with his hands, causing the men to be tossed backwards and the ground torn up. The Decepticon runs well more like rolls away while Will is calling for back up. The copters firing missiles at it just makes it angrier.

"Be still, Star" 'Hide tells me. "I'm trying, 'Hide. But I'm so excited." I reply back. "We got a second Decepticon" I hear. "Arcee twins! Target coming your way!" Will says. "I want to kick some Decepticon ass." I mumble. "Be patient, Star." 'Hide said. "Bring in Sideswipe" Will says as Sideswipe appears. "Clear a path" Sides says as he transforms to his biped form. I watch as Sides throws his sword at the Con and than slices it in half. "Damn, I'm good" Sides says. "There's still a Decepticon on the loose." I said and pointed to where it rolled off too, the highway. "I'm going after it." I said as I went to transform just to have 'Hide stop me. "You're not going anywhere, Star. Prime will handle the rogue Decepticon punk. You stay here with us." Hide says. "Fine." I reply as I cross my arms and we transform to follow our team who's following the rogue Decepticon. "Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the big drop now!" Someone says. "Autobots, I'm in pursuit" Dad sends over the comm link. I follow behind Ironhide as he trails dad who's fighting the Con. After dad had managed to wound the Con enough to fall off the highway, we all pulled up and transformed to our biped mode and follow my dad to where the Con lay.

"Punk-ass Decepticon" 'Hide says."Ironhide, language" Dad says. "Dad, I've heard worse, so it's no big deal" I say and dad looks at me for a bit than turns to the Decepticon lying on the ground. "Any last words?" Dad asks. "This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again." The Decepticon said. "That doesn't sound good" Epps says. "Not today" I say and shot the Decepticon in the head, killing him. After that was done, we all headed back to base to report, via helicopter. I hate flying. **~Raven, what is wrong?~ **Dad asks. **~Hate flying, dad.~ **I send back. **~I understand, sweetspark, but we should be arriving at base shortly~ **Dad sends back. **~I know, dad~ **I send back and feel dad sending a wave of calmness run through me. We arrived a few minutes later and drove from the helicopter to the main hanger. "Autobot twins, report to hanger three." I hear over the microphone system and Mudflap and Skids go over to hanger three while the rest of us head to the main hanger but dad and I stay in our alt mode not only because the annoying Director is coming again, but until Will tells us we can transform. Ugh. Will gets someone to open a secure line to the general.

"Secure line to the Pentagon is now open" I hear. "General?" Will says. "Will, I saw the Shanghai op." General Morshower said. "We had a rough day out there" Morshower continues. "Yes, sir" Will replies. "We have intel that I believe warrants a immediate debrief" Will also says. "Now, with your permission, I can't let you see him and his daughter, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Will said. "Proceed" The general said. Then dad and I transform to our biped mode. "You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made them?" I hear Epps say. I look down at Epps, "Primus, our creator, made us" I told him and I could see he and some others didn't understand that. 'Oh, well' I think to myself as I stood next to my dad. "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." Dad says. And a recording of what the Decepticon said is played, _"The Fallen shall rise again" _"The Fallen. Meaning what?" he asks. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained in the Allspark and lost with its destruction." Dad said. Just as dad said that I black out.

* * *

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained in the Allspark and lost with its destruction." I replied to the General's question. "Look out" I hear and turning, I see Ravenstar falling downward. "Ravenstar" I say as I catch her before she could hit the down. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not, "Ratchet, I need your help" I said and Ratchet comes over and changes to his biped mode.  
"She's still functioning, but is unconscious." Ratchet says "Her levels are all fine, but other than that, I don't know how Raven could just fall into unconsciousness."

* * *

_*dream*  
I look around and see that I've been brought to the place of the Primes, again. "Seriously, again?" I ask in general. "Yes, young one." A Prime says as she steps forward. "So there is a femme Prime" I say. "Of course, Ravenstar" She says."Why am I here again?" I ask. "We brought you here to tell you that you will be called upon to lead the Autobots for a while and that the Fallen MUST not be allowed to accomplish his plan." She said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You will know soon enough, young one. Now go back." She said and I'm pushed backwards in a bright flash of blinding blue light. _

When I come to, I see that I'm in dad's arms. "Are you all right, Ravenstar?" Dad asks, worryingly."Yes dad, I'm fine. " I said as I stand up again and dad does the same. "Excuse me" I hear Galloway say. Dad and I look at him. "With this so called Allspark destroyed, why haven't the Decepticons left?" He asks. "He must not have been completely debriefed about everything' I think to myself. "Director Galloway has been appointed the liaison for the Autobots." Will says. 'Great, first he'd visit to just check on things, now he's our liaison? great' I thought. "Guess I didn't get that memo." The general says. "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me, coming through" Galloway says. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." Galloway said then faces us. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." Galloway said. "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Dad told him. "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" He asks.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Will tells Galloway. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps also said. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway tells Epps. "Screw hole" I say earning a slight hit to my head and a disapproving look from dad. "Well, it's true, dad" I say. "Ravenstar Pax, behave" Dad says and I shut up, for now. "Don't tempt me." Epps said. "And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come here, vetted by no one in the White House." He said. "Let me stop you right there, , it is vetted right here and in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." He told Galloway. "Well, be that as it may, it is the position of the president that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach." Galloway says.

"Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secured naval bases in the world. And since no one seems to tell me what the enemy is after now, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! the Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt on Earth besides that? "the Fallen shall rise again?" It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask, if we immaculately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" Galloway asks. "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it." Dad starts saying but I interrupt him. "But before your president decides, please ask him this. What if we leave, and you're wrong?" I ask. "That's a good question" Will says.

* * *

After the meeting with Director Galloway and the General, I was in the rec room playing a video game with Sides and Sunny. "Hey, Sides, Sunny, do ya want to pull a prank with me?" I ask. "Sure, which 'Bot is gonna get pranked?" Sides asked. "I'm not sure." I said. "How about Ironhide again?" Sunny asks. "NO!" I yelled as I look at them. They look at each other, than at me. "It seems that Raven has a thing for ole Ironhide" Sides says. "No I don't" I reply back to quickly. "I believe you're right, Sides." Sunny said. "I do not have a thing for Ironhide" I told them. "Than you won't mind if we prank him again." Sides said. "What must I do in order for you not to prank him?" I ask them. "Tell us the truth." Sunny said. Sighing, "Fine, I do have a thing for him, okay?" I said. "Since you told us, we won't prank him, for now, but maybe we could prank Ratchet." Sides says. "We haven't pranked Ratchet at all yet" I said. "Ravenstar, I need to speak with you about something." I hear and I turn around and see dad in the doorway. "Sure, dad. What is it?" I ask. "Come with me, Raven" Dad says as he leaves. "Later" I told Sides and Sunny as I follow dad out of the rec room and to his office.

* * *

We get inside his office and I close the door while he sits behind his desk. Turning around, "What did you want to speak to me about, dad?" I ask. "I know that you still retain your human form, my daughter" Dad says. "Do I even want to know how you know, dad?" I ask. "Ratchet" Dad simply says. "Of course" I said rolling my eyes. "Raven, I want you to attend the same college as Sam" Dad says to me. "Why?" I ask. "Because we know the Decepticons are planning something and it is a possibility that Sam could be in danger." Dad said. Sighing, "Fine, I'll go" I replied to dad, not happy about it though. "You'll leave tomorrow to go to the college." Dad said. "All right" I reply as I walk out of dad's office and went to the main hanger. "Raven, everything is filled out and ready for tomorrow." Will said as I walk in. "Okay" I replied as I walked past him and outside to the beach.

I gazed out to the horizon, thinking about how I don't want this, but yet understood dad's concern for Sam. I didn't go back inside until after the sun had disappeared into the horizon. I was walking past the training room when I was grabbed from behind and pulled inside. "Star, it's me" I hear Ironhide say as I turn around and look up at him. "You scared me, 'Hide" I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Sorry, Star. I didn't mean to." 'Hide says as he kisses me, which makes me gasp because I hadn't expected him to kiss me. "I don't want you to go, Star" 'Hide said to me. "I know, I don't want to either, but not knowing what the Decepticons are planning, Sam could be in danger just because he helped us defeat Megatron." I replied. "I understand, Star. Doesn't mean I have to like Prime's decision." 'Hide said "I'll be fine, 'Hide. I'm not a sparkling." I reply. "I know that." 'Hide says. "Than trust me, 'Hide. I'll see you in the morning. Night" I said as I stand on the tip of my pedes to kiss him before heading to my room to recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I saw that somebot left a cube of Energon on my desk. I grabbed it and drunk it before I left my room to head to the main hanger. "Everything's set, Raven." Will said as I walked in. "Okay. And I'm going to guess that it would be best to change to my human form huh?" I asked in general. "You got that right. " Epps says. I changed to my human form. The only thing different about me was that my eyes were a brighter blue than before and my autobot symbol was behind my ear instead of on my arm like it is when I'm in my 'bot mode. "Your stuff is all packed and in Ironhide" Will says as he and I walk over to Ironhide's alt mode and get in. **~Be safe, Ravenstar~ **Dad sends me. **~I will, dad.~** I send back as we leave the base and head to the college that Sam would be going to.

It took three hours to get campus. Once we got there, Will, I and 'Hide's holoform stepped out of his alt mode and grabbed my belongings and headed to the girl's dormitory. "How may I help you?" The lady at the desk asks me. "I'm looking for my dorm room" I said, knowing that other girls are staring at 'Hide and Will. "Name?" She asked. "Raven Pax" I said. "Ahh, here you are, room 223 and I gotta say, your last name is weird. Never heard of it." she said. "I'm not from around here, ma'am." I said and both Will and 'Hide snickered/choked on that. "Ah, that explains it. Good day" She said as she turned to help some other girl. I turned away and went up to the second floor with 'Hide and Will following behind me. I soon found my room and I opened the door and saw that half of it was...pink.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as we walked all the way in. "Hi, I'm Alice Parker. What's your name?" she ask chirply  
"Raven Pax and great a chirpy girly girl." I said. "What's wrong with pink, Ray? I think you'd look great in pink" Will says, jokingly. "Will, ya know I hate pink as does every one back home." I said. "You're not from around here, are you?" Alice asks. "Nope" I said popping the 'P'. "Where are you from then?" she asks. "Texas." I said as I walk over to my side of the room and dumped my bags on it. "Uh...guys, I'll be right back" I said as I looked out the window and saw Sam and his dad chasing Sam's mom. "Where are your going, Star?" 'Hide asks. "To help Sam chase down his mom" I said and they look at me. "Don't believe me, look out the window." I said, pointing. Will and Hide look out my window and saw what I saw. "Um, okay than. Ron and I will head back while you get situated here." Will said. "Ron, tell my dad and uncle that I'll be careful and that I love them" I told Hide. "Sure thing, Star" 'Hide says as he kisses me softly before following Will.

I walk out of the dorm and towards the quad where I last saw Sam and his parents. When I got there, I saw Sam act like he was tying his shoe while his dad grabbed Mrs. Witwicky. Walking up to Sam, "Hey Sam" I said and I giggled at how he jumped. "Jeez, Iris. Don't scare me like that." Sam said. "Sam, my name is no longer Iris. It's Raven, well Ravenstar to be exact." I replied. "Sorry, Star. What are you doing?" Sam asks. "Dad wants me to further my education and to also provide protection if need be from any Cons" I told him. "Really? I can't be left alone?!" He says. "Sam, there might be another rise of Cons again, and knowing that you had killed Megatron, Cons could come after yo." I told him. "Oh, all right. But I'm not happy, Star" Sam said. "I know, Sam, neither am I." I replied as Ron takes Sam's mom to the car and leave the campus. "I gotta go, Star. I'll come see ya at your dorm later." Sam says as he turns to leave. "okay. My dorm room is 223." I replied back as I watch Sam head to his dorm. I turn and head back to mine, not looking forward to having to unpack.

* * *

"Raven, come with me to the party" Alice said. "Why should I?" I ask. "Because the first frat party changes the whole game. And there'll be cute boys there too." She told me. Sighing, " I ain't getting all dressed up. And besides I already have a boyfriend." I told her as I put on my favorite jeans and tank top. "Girl, that outfit just won't cut it." Alice said. "Oh well. I don't care." I replied as I followed her out of the dorm room and walked to a dorm that was hosting the party. When we got there, I just went to some random corner and stood there, watching the scene before me. Soon, I saw Sam come in with some guys. "Sam" I said as I walked over to him. "Raven, what are you doing here?" he asks. "My roommate made me come." I simply said. "Oh okay" Sam said and walks away. I watch him go over to the food table and he started writing something on the table using the icing from the cake. I head over, but before I could get there, I saw Alice go up to him and talk to him. I was a little too far away to hear what was being said, but I continued to make my way through the crowd. I saw Sam sit in a chair and my roommate pushed that chair away and straddle Sam and he didn't do one slagging thing. I finally got through the crowd and to them just to hear Alice say "So, how about tonight you pretend that I'm your girlfriend and I pretend you're my boyfriend?"

"Alice, get away from my brother." I said as I pulled her off of Sam. "Your brother?" she asks. "Yes, my brother. Got a problem?" I ask. "No, Raven" she replies. "Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro?" I hear along with car alarm  
I look towards the door and saw Bee?! 'Oh no' I think to my self as Sam gets up from the chair and runs towards Bee with me following behind. "What are you doing?" Sam asks Bee. _"Houston, we got a problem" _Bee says through the radio "what is it?" Sam asks. "Freshman!" One of the guys says. "Yeah?" Sam replied. "That your car on our lawn?" He asks Sam. "No, it's mine" I said. "Well, how about you and I get to know each other, babe?" He asks. "Lemme think, hmmm...not a chance, playboy. I've got a boyfriend that is much hotter than you and taller too." I said.

"Raven, get in the car, please." Sam says and I do as does Alice, so I end up in the back seat and her in the front seat. We drive away from campus and Alice starts being all flirty with Sam. "My first car was my dad's '92 Z28." She tells him. "Yeah?" Sam says. "Fuel injected. The roar of the engine just tickles me." Alice said. "Uh,we shouldn't stare um share stories with each other." Sam told her. "Come on, Sam just one ride" She said. _'Your cheatin' heart...(Jaw's theme song)...She's a super freak, super freak...She's a super freak'_ Bee plays through the radio. "Your radio broken?" Alice asks. "No, my concentration is." Sam tells her. "Bee, do something." I whisper. Than Bee makes the passenger seat move forward and backward and the last time, she hit her head on Bee's dashboard. "Ow." She said as Bee sprays some type of liquid at her face. "I don't even want to know that is, Bee." I whispered. "Oh, god. I've got wipes." Sam says as he well Bee stops and Alice gets out and walks away.

* * *

I move up the passenger seat and we started driving again. We drove until we came to a cemetery. Sam and I got of Bee and walk up to my dad. "You won't give me a day huh?" Sam asks dad "you won't give me one day in college?" "I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen." Dad said. "Like what? Decepticon stolen?" Sam asks. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Dad tells him. "This isn't my war." Sam said. "Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." Dad tells him. "I know and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid, with normal problems" Sam replies. "No one's normal, Sam." I replied. "I am, you're not, Raven" Sam tells me. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "You're not completely human. You can just turn into one, but you're one of them." Sam tells me. "You're right, Sam. I am one of them, because I was born one. And guess what, I'm proud of it too. I'd rather be a Autobot than be a selfish human." I told him as I change in to my actual form and stand beside my dad.

"I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am." Sam tells dad. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at moment of our choosing." Dad tells him as he walks away. "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam said as he walks to Bee. "We do, more than you know." Dad says. "I'm not going back, dad." I said. "I wasn't expecting you too, Raven." Dad says as he lays a hand on my shoulder and looks at me.

* * *

Dad and I head back to base after that was done. When we got to base, I headed to the training room where I knew 'Hide would be. I leaned against the wall as I watched Hide shoot the practice targets. "Hey, 'Hide" I said and he turns around and pulls me to him. "Thought you'd go back with Sam." 'Hide says. "Not after what he said to me and dad." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and lay my head against his neck. "What did Sam say?" 'Hide asks. "I don't want to talk about it right now." I said as I feel myself being pulled away. "Star!" 'Hide says as I lose consciousness again.

_*dream sequence*  
"Not again" I said annoyed. __"We wish to impart some things to you, Ravenstar Pax." Solus Prime said. "Yeah, like what?" I ask. "In a few moments, a battle will begin and at that battle, somebot will be killed, but can be revived by a legendary relic that we Primes hid away from the Fallen. That is all we wished to tell you at this point. Now go back." Solus Prime said as I'm pushed back by the blue light again.  
*ends*_

I wake up to being in 'Hide's arms. "Star, are you all right?" He asks. "Yeah, 'Hide I am." I reply as he helps me stand up. "I'll be in my room if you need me, 'Hide." I said as I softly kiss him and head to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the training room with Ironhide when Mikaela called me on my comm link. "Hi, Mikaela" I say. "Hey, Raven. I need a favor" She says. "What sort of favor?" I ask. "I need you to meet me at Sam's college." Mikaela said. "Why?" I ask. "I will tell you in person, Raven" Mikaela says as she hangs up. "Will you be going?" 'Hide asks. "Yes" I reply as I hug him and he softly kisses me and I leave, transforming into my alt mode and drove to Sam's college. When I was a few minutes away I made sure no one was looking and I changed into my human form and walked the rest of the way to Sam's college. I get there as I see Mikaela step out of a cab with a metal box and a suitcase. "Hey, Mikaela" I say as I walk with her to Sam's dorm. She opens the door and we see a girl on top of Sam. They look at us and I see that it's Alice. "That your girlfriend?" She asks. "Ex" Mikaela says as she closes the door. Suddenly we hear commotion coming from Sam's room. Mikaela and I run back and open the door, to see Alice attack Sam. "Sam, your bed buddy Alice..." Sam's roommate starts saying but I interrupt him. "That's a Decepticon!" I say as Mikaela tosses the metal box at her, but misses. At least it gave Sam time to get away. We run from his room and to the library. We hid behind and under a bookshelf and table. "Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dreams!" The dude says.

"I can tell you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela tells Sam. "It's not my fault" Sam tells her. "It's not your fault?" she asks him. "I'm a victim!" Sam argues. "A victim? seriously?" I ask. "A victim? of what? a little 80-pound girl?" Mikaela asks. Oof...of molestation" Sam replies "It was like being humped in the neck by mountain ox!" "You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" She argues back. "I didn't. Look!" Sam replies. "You did!" Mikaela says. "You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me. Okay, Mikaela? and it smelled like...like diesel!" Sam says. "Like a diesel-y tinge to it." "You are such a little girl, Sam!" Mikaela tells him. "We're gonna have 10 seconds of silence" Sam tells her. I just sigh, already annoyed by them. "You can't give me the silent treatment!" Mikaela says. "She violated your orifice with her nasty probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably. That's right, yak it, yak it right now!" Sam's roommate says and Sam actually vomited. "Eww, gross, Sam" I say. "Who are you?" Mikaela asks him. "I'm Leo. I'm the one they want because of my site." Leo says.

Just than a wall is blown open and the Decepticon comes in. We run out from under the table and to the outside. We get into a silver car, and Mikaela hotwires it. "You know how to hot wire a car? That is so hot." Leo says. We drive away but the Con steps in front of us, and Mikaela drives it into a lamp post. "Kiss this, bitch" She says before she runs over the con, killing it. We drive down the road, when suddenly, a hook comes through the roof of the car and we are lifted off the ground. We fly over the water and Sam's door opens and he falls out but grabs onto the door handle. Mikaela and Leo help him back as we are dropped into a warehouse and just like that, the car is cut in half.

"Come here. boy" Megatron says to Sam. While he and Dorito were't looking, I changed to my regular form and managed to get off a fireball at Megatron. "Starscream, hold the femme. I have plans for Prime's daughter" Megatron says as Starscream grabs hold of my arms. "You remember me, don't you" Megatron asks Sam. "I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Sam replies "Shut up!" Megatron tells Sam as he hits Sam making him fly and land on a concrete slab. I watch as Megatron holds Sam down while a small doctor messes with Sam's brain. "What plans do you have for Prime's daughter, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asks. "I plan on making her my mate." Megatron says. "Pit no! I'd rather die than bond with you!" I yell at him just as dad and Bee came running through the wall of the warehouse, giving Sam, Mikaela, and I time to run.

I transform into my alt mode and follow dad to a forest. I transform as Sam gets out of dad's alt mode and dad shortly transforms too as a con attacks him. "Weak" the con tells dad. 'Puny, waste of metal" Dad replies as he hits the con while I fight another one. "Sam, hide" Dad tells him as I attack the con that's fighting my dad. I was fighting Starscream while dad fought Blackout and Megatron. I was still fighting Starscream after dad killed Blackout and was tossed back by Megatron. "There is another source of Energon on this planet. The boy could lead us to it." I heard Megatron say as Starscream tossed me backwards. I see two Cons surround dad "Optimus!" Sam says as I yell "dad!" as Megatron shoots at him, causing him to fly backwards.

I run to him and help him up while Sam's yelling at my dad to get up. "Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asks "You'll never stop at one" Dad says as he stands up. "We'll take you all on" I say as I activate my swords and dad does the same. We fought the cons and managed to kill two of them and toss Megatron a few yards away. Afterwards, I walked back to dad, just as I see Megatron coming up behind dad with his sword. "DAD! LOOK OUT!" I yell as I watch Megatron push his sword through the middle of dad's chest and than shoots him. I run to dad as he falls to the ground."DAD!" I scream."Sam, run. Raven, be strong" Dad says before his optics go dark."DADDY!" I scream as Sam yells dad's name in the background. Through the fog in my brain, I hear Megatron transform, I get up and throw a fireball at him, missing. I fell back down to the ground and cry my spark out. After a while, I get back up and face the Autobots.

"Bumblebee, take Sam, Mikaela and Leo to safety. The rest of us will return to base." I say. We drove to base while Bee, Mudflap and Skids drove the opposite way with Sam, Mikaela and Leo. When we got to base and transformed as Will and his team arrive just as Galloway arrives too as dad is dropped from above ground and lands with a thud. I look at dad, before focusing my attention on what's happening in front of me. "What is the meaning of this?" Sideswipe asks. "You dare point a gun at me?" 'Hide also asks. "You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart" 'Hide says. " 'Hide, please calm down. I can't take anymore right now." I tell him and he stands still and quiet. "Drop your weapons, drop your weapons" Will says to everyone. "Tell them to drop their weapons!" Will tells a soldier. "Tell them first" the soldier says, pointing at us. "Tell them to drop their weapons" Will says again.

"Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him." He replies to Will pointing to Galloway as he steps out of the army car. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major" Galloway tells Will. "You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders" Galloway said. "No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir" Will replies. "Well, I'll see your chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now" Galloway tells him "An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying a price for. The secret is out" Galloway says pointing at us. "This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy." Galloway further says. "This fool is terribly misinformed" Ratchet says. "You're gonna need every asset that you got" Will tells him, pointing at us. "What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution" Galloway replies. "Like giving up the boy?" Will asks. "It is a possibility." Galloway replies as he rips something off of Will's jacket. "Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is only the start" a soldier says to Galloway. "There is no negotioating with them" Will tells Galloway. "I am ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore. Now get your assets back to base and take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia" Galloway tells Will as he rips something off of Will's jacket and gets into the car.

"MY DAD IS NOT SCRAP METAL, SCREW HOLE!" I yell at Galloway, getting ready to throw a fire ball at him."Ravenstar, calm down, or I will put you into stasis" Uncle says and I do as he says. "We should leave this planet" 'Hide said after making sure I was okay. "Dad wouldn't want that, 'Hide." I say as we're told to get ready for transport.

* * *

***time skip****  
"Phone call" A soldier tells Will. Will went to answer it. After a while, he comes back. "Coordinates 29.5 north, 344.88 east" Will says. "The tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba." "Egypt? are you serious?" I say as I transform to my human shelf and walk over. "Even if we could find a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps asks. "I don't know, but we got to trust him" Will replies to Epps. "Will, explain" I say. "Got call from Simmons. There might be a possible resurrection. That's all we know" Will says. "Than what are we waiting for?" I ask.


	11. Chapter 11

I stayed in my human form and got onto the same plane that had Dad in. We flew while the other Bots drove to the coordinates Simmons gave us. When we were near the coordinates, the plan that Will came up with, was put into action  
"We are experiencing some malfunctions. Evacuate the plane" the pilot said. "What's happening here?" Galloway says, lightly scared. "You heard the pilot. We're having malfunctions and need to evacuate" I say. "I don't see anyone else suiting up, Major" Galloway said. "I have to secure the VIPS first." Lennox replies as he straps a parachute onto Galloway and leads him to the end of the plane, telling him to pull on the blue hook which opened the parachute and Galloway flies out, screaming. I fell onto the floor, laughing hard at Galloway's exit.

"Time to drop him" Lennox says and I change into my biped mode and pushed my dad off the plane and I follow right after with Lennox and his men jumping after me. I land right next dad and quickly took the parachute off of me and went to join in the battle. "I see Sam" Ironhide says as he shoots a Decepticon and I quickly run over to where Hide was, while shooting as many Cons as I can. "Sam, I'll cover you" I said as a Con shoots me and almost hits me. I watch Bee take on the Cons who took Sam's parents. "Come on, Sam" I said after he convinced his parents to leave the battle I covered Sam as we made our way to where dad was when we both got hit and I saw Sam go flying and than lay still for a while. I shot at more Cons as I made my way over to Sam to see him running to dad's body and plunging the Matrix into dad's spark. "Boy, you returned for me" Dad says to Sam as he gets up. "A living Prime! I don't believe it" I hear Jetfire say. "DAD!" I yell as he is knocked back down by the Fallen who grabbed the Matrix out of dad's spark chamber.

"My Matrix" The Fallen says before he warps away from dad. "NO!" I yell as I run over to dad. "Get up, get up" Sam says. "Get up Prime" Jetfire says as I kneel next to dad. "Dad, get up. The Fallen can not be allowed to turn on that machine or this world will die" I say. " In my life, I have never done something worth doing for up until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you have never known. Fulfill your destiny." Jetfire says he rips his spark out and thrusts it towards dad. "Raven, stand back. Jolt, electrify" uncle says as Jolt does as uncle said and I watch as Jetfire's parts are put onto dad, giving him the strength and power he needs to kill the Fallen. "Let's roll" Dad says as he gets ready to fly up. "Dad, let me go with" I say as I run to him. "No, stay here, Ravenstar" Dad says. "Megatron and the Fallen are up there, I can take care of Megatron while you handle the Fallen" I tell him. "Please, daddy. Let me help" I say, looking up at him. "All right, but be careful, Ravenstar" Dad says as he wraps an arm around me and we fly upwards and towards the pyramid.

"You can let go now" I say and dad lets go of me and I land on Megatron, causing us to fall of the pyramid, as dad battles the Fallen. I battle Megatron and shot at him, causing him to be thrown backwards, and I didn't see where. I turn to watch dad battle the Fallen. "You picked the wrong planet" Dad says just before he kills the Fallen."I rise, you fall" Dad says as the Fallen dies. "Scrap" I say as I see Megatron and Starscream fly away. I throw a fireball at them, and barely missed them. "Ravenstar" I hear and I turn and see dad. I run to him and hug him before we head back to the others.

~:Ironhide:~ I said through a private comm link. ~:Yes Star?:~ 'Hide replies back. ~:We'll have to tell Optimus about us soon:~ I send back. ~:I know, and it might be best to wait til we get back to base to tell him:~ Hide replies. ~:All right:~ I say before ending the comm. All of us got onto ships that were taking us back to the base. I saw dad standing near the edge of the boat with Sam and walked over to him and Sam, standing next to dad. "Thank you, Sam, for saving my life" dad tells him. "Welcome and thank you for believing in me" Sam replies back.

* * *

_"Our races united by a history long forgotten. And the future, we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Optimus Prime  
we were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But than came the war. Between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny; over matched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo, which would have changed our planet's fate.  
A desperate mission  
our final hope  
a hope that vanished.  
In the years since our arrival on our new home, earth, has seen much change. Energon detectors guard its cities, and long range defense systems watch the skies. So now we assist our allies in solving human conflicts. To prevent mankind from bringing harm to itself. We work in secret teams in various missions around the globe, and all the while, we search for signs of our true enemies return._

* * *

:: comm link  
~~ creator/creation bond  
{} spark bond

* * *

I drove behind dad as I, Ratchet and a few others drove into an abandoned area with rundown buildings. :dad, where are we?: I ask over the comm. :We will find out soon enough, Ravenstar: Dad replies as we park in front of a huge building. "Mr. Vascot" A guy said. "Been uninhabited since '86. Hear it won't be livable for another 20,000 years?" Will says. "At least" Mr. Vascot said. I tune out everything else while keeping a lookout for any Decepticon. "Optimus, we got a visual" I hear over the comm. "The object's some kind of metal ball" he continues saying. "Energon readings and it's coming fast" Another guy says.

I drive behind dad as he drove alongside the building, following whatever was inside it. :Dad, what is that thing?: I ask over the comm as I see something round shoot out of the building. Dad didn't say anything as it went in front us and we both ended up transforming to our biped mode. "Stay behind me" Dad says as he grabbed some weapons from his trailer and attacked the Decepticon. I did as he said while also making sure Will and his team were safe. "Optimus!" I heard Will shout. I focused on dad while shooting at the various parts that went into the ground. I saw dad slice off the thing that had the metal object and I watched as a Decepticon appeared.

"Optimus" the Con saidas dad got into a fighting stance but he walked away. "What the hell was that thing?" Will asked. "I don't know, Will" I replied. "That is Shockwave" Dad said as he tossed his sword down and walked over to where we were as Will knelt down. "Why was he after this?" Will asked. "It's impossible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship" Dad said. I just stood there, looking at the engine part and wondering about it. We drove back to base, no one dared to talked about what we found. Dad and I drove inside and to our regular spots. We stayed in our alt modes until Director Mearing appeared. "CIA's up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?" Mearing said/ I sighed, annoyed at her. "Uh... I'm not sure ma'am" Will replied. "As Director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers" Mearing told him.

"I can't tell you definitely, these Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while" Will said. "Colonel Lennox, are you in command or not?" She asked. "Yes, ma'am" He replied. "Stop with the ma'am, enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am? " She told him. I sighed again, 'I really don't like her' I thought to myself. "Optimus, Ravenstar, do you remember Charlotte Mearing, Director of National Intelligence?" Will asked dad. Dad and I just stayed quiet. "They are in a bad mood. They're not talking to anybody today" Dino told them. "What is this? The silent treatment?" Mearing asked. "We've seen that, and this is not that." Ironhide said. "Definitely not that" Que said. "This is much worse. Prime! Pax! Make something of yourselves!" Ironhide said before he hit us. Dad and I transformed at the same time. "Oh, they're pissed" Ironhide said. "You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told were all shared. So why was this found in human possession?" Dad asked, pointing at the engine part. "We were in the dark also about it. It was only director clearance up until now. The bag. I would like to introduce three of NASA's own astronauts." Mearing said.

"Directors, Optimus Prime and his daughter Ravenstar Pax" She said. "It is a pleasure to meet you" One of the men said  
"The pleasure is all mine" Dad told them. "Nice to meet you" I say. (skip a few lines) "Did you check the secret vault?" Ironhide asked. "The ship's name was the Ark. i\It was carrying a technology that would have won us the war. And it's captain" Dad said. "Who was it's captain?" Mearing asked. "The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobot army before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot's spacecraft has the ability to get there and you must pray it's in time." Dad said. It took a few weeks until the Xantium was ready and Ratchet was going with dad while I stayed behind in dad's place.

We were at the nearest space port when I felt myself descend into darkness.

_~dream~  
"Not again" I say, annoyed. "We are merely wanting to let you know that Sentinel Prime is not who he claims to be" One of the Primes said. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask them. "You must beware of Sentinel Prime. Do not listen to anything he says and warn Optimus Prime of this." Solus said. "But dad probably won't even listen to me. Why must we beware Sentinel Prime?" I said. "We cannot tell you or it will not go according to plan. But know this, Sentinel Prime is not to be trusted" Alpha Trion said. "All right" I replied as I'm pushed back by that same white light again.  
~dream ends~_

"Star, are you okay?" 'Hide asked me as I came to. "Yes, 'Hide I am" I replied as I stood up and faced dad. "Dad, be careful of Sentinel Prime. He is not who he seems" I said. "What do you mean,Raven?" Dad asked. "I don't know exactly, just that the Primes told me to tell you to be careful of him and that he's part of something bigger than we know" I told him. "Very well,Raven" Dad said as he turned and walked into the ship with Ratchet following behind.

* * *

I spent the next few days with Ironhide, training and a few stolen kisses here and there. "Star" Ironhide said as I entered his quarters. "Hi, 'Hide" I replied as he pulled me down to his lap. "Will you bond with me?" 'Hide suddenly said. I looked at him, "of course, 'Hide" I replied as I sent the command for my chest plates to open. Ironhide did the same and our sparks met halfway and we felt each other's feelings and saw each other's memories while the bond was forming. Once the bond was established, our sparks went back into our chest and we closed our chest plates and fell into recharge.


	13. Chapter 13

units of time I use:  
joor-3 hours  
klik- minute  
astrosecond- 1/4 of a second  
groon-3 months  
stellar cycle- earth year  
vorn- 83 years  
cycle- day  
meta-cycle- 1 month  
deca-cycle- 10 days

{} twin bond  
**~~ bond with parent**  
~::~ comm link  
_{} sparkmate bond_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting next to Ironhide while dad took the Matrix out of his chest and walked towards Sentinel with it. "Sentinel Prime, we bid you return" Dad said as he used the Matrix to reawaken him. I watched as Sentinel was woken up and I went to get him off my dad, but Ironhide pulled me back. "Let me go, Ironhide" I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp. "No, Star. Let them work it out" Ironhide told me. "Sentinel, stop it is I, Optimus Prime. It is all right. You are safe. We are here. You are home, Sentinel. " Dad said and Sentinel stopped trying to attack my dad and moved back. "The war?" Sentinel asked. "The war was lost. Cybertron is nothing but a barren wasteland now. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth. It's human race is our ally." Dad told him as he got up and Ironhide let go of me.

"My ship. We came under fire...the Pillars! wWhere are the Pillars?!" Sentinel said. "You saved five of them including the control pillar" Dad said. " Only Five?! We once had hundreds!" Sentinel said. "Uh...dad, could you explain?" I asked as dad turned and looked at me. "Excuse me gentleman, what are these Pillars exactly?" I heard Mearing say. "Great what we don't need" I mutter. "Ravenstar, behave" Dad says he flicked my finial lightly. "No promises, dad" I replied. "It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together, the pillars form a space bridge. I designed them and I, alone, control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space." Sentinel told her. "You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked. "What else is he talking about? puppies?" I said sarcastically to her. "Children should be seen, not heard" Mearing told me as she glared at me. "Ah, you're mistaken. I'm not a child" I replied. "Be quiet, youngling" I heard Ratchet say before dad flicked my finial again, but a little harder than before. "Fine" I replied as I decided to mess with my power as Mearing resumed talking with Sentinel.

"Yes, for resources, refuges" Dad told her. "For refuges or soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs, a means of instant destruction. That is its military function, isn't it?" Mearing said. I wanted to say something, but dad shot me a look and I kept quiet. "It is our technology and must be returned" Sentinel told her. "Yes, if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere. You kinda have to clear it first with customs, it's something called paperwork! Kinda separates us from the animals" Mearing said. "You're an animal" I mutter softly and both dad and Sentinel looked at me. "Optimus, does your femmeling not possess the ability to be quiet?" Sentinel asked him. "She does, yet she chooses when to be quiet and when not to. Quite like her carrier, Shadowmoon" Optimus told him before Sentinel resumed talking to Mearing. "I will overlook your condescending tone, if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here for in their hands, it would mean the end of your world" Sentinel told her

"Hey, Raven!" I heard and I looked over to where I heard my name being called and I saw Sides and Sunny. "Yeah?" I replied as they came closer to me. "Want to help us pull a prank?" Sides asked. "On who?" I asked back. "Prowl" Sunny simply said. "Oh no. uh huh. last time I helped you two prank Prowl, I was stuck with helping Prowl. No way am I doing that again" I said. "You two" I heard behind me and sensed that it was Sentinel. "Oh scrap. Sunny, I think we should run" Sides said as he and Sunny walked backwards. "What's the matter, Sides, Sunny?" I asked curious. "Those two enjoyed pulling their pranks on me back at the Iacon Base" Sentinel said. "T hey do that here too. Sides and Sunny enjoy pranking my sparkmate and my uncle" I said and after I said that, I realized what I said. "Oh scrap" I mutter as I look at dad. "Ravenstar" dad said in a warning tone. "Uh..I was gonna tell you" I said. "Who?" Dad says. "Ironhide" I simply said as I watched dad and knew I should run and run I did with dad following me

* * *

I ran down the hallway away from dad and I looked back to see dad gaining on me when I ran into somebot and fell backwards on my aft. I looked up and saw Sentinel standing there. "Ravenstar, when did you bond with Ironhide?" Dad asked as he picked me up from the floor. "Uh..while you and uncle went to the Ark" I replied. "I will be having a word with Ironhide about this and you will go to Ratchet in the medbay, Ravenstar" Dad said. "Yes, dad" I replied. "Get to the medbay now" Dad ordered me. I turned and went back down the hallway towards the medbay. A s I entered, I was hit in the helm with a helm and I looked over at uncle and saw his glare. "On the berth now, young femme" uncle said.

I hopped onto the berth and sat there while Ratchet scanned me. "Open your chest plates" he said and I opened my chest plates. "Ravenstar, you're sparked" uncle said and I closed my chestplates. "I am?" I asked. "Yes. Optimus won't be happy once he's told" uncle said. "Do I have to tell him and Ironhide?" I asked. Uncle went to speak but was interrupted. "Tell us what, Star?" Ironhide asked as he walked in with dad behind him. "Uh..well...I'm sparked" I said simply and watched Ironhide and dad. "Really?" 'Hide asked. "Yes, 'Hide' I replied, smiling. "Ironhide, you better protect my daughter and the sparkling or else" Dad told him. "I will, Prime" Ironhide told him. "You are free to go, Raven" uncle said and I hopped off the berth and headed towards Ironhide. "Oh, and Raven no missions or battles until the sparkling is born" Uncle said. "What?!" I said. "You heard me" uncle said. "For how long?" I asked. "4 groon" uncle said. "That long?" I asked. "Yes. Each stage lasts a groon" uncle said. "All right" I replied as I left the medbay with Ironhide.

* * *

"We're going to be creators, Star" 'Hide said as we walked to his, well, our quarters now. "I know. It's unexpected, but we'll learn as we go" I said as I punched the code to our quarters and headed over to the berth. "That we will, Star. Let's get some recharge" 'Hide said as he pulled me to him and we fell into recharge


	14. Chapter 14

My grandma passed away today at 1:50pm PST. I don't know when I will update, but I will. Just please bare with me and be patient with me. Thank you.


End file.
